Emotional
by flowersdontlast
Summary: AU Una gran ciudad,un instituto público normal y corriente...con gente con visiones únicas del mundo. Sasuke:Esa sonrisa suya me pone de los nervios...¿Es que no ve a su alrededor que no hay motivos para estar así? Naruto:Creo que es idiota... Capítulo 6
1. Chapter 1

**EMOTIONAL**

_Turn on channel seven at quarter to eight_

You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and

No one really knows why this is happening

But it's happening

And everywhere you go it's just a different place

You get the same dark feeling

See the same sad faces

No one really cares that this is happening

We come into this World

And we all are the same

In that moment there's no one to blame

But the world is black

And hearts are cold

And there's no hope

That's what we're told

And we can't go back

It won't be the same

Forever changad

By the things we say, say

Living in this place it's always been this way

There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changad

And I can't live when this world just keeps dying

It's dying

People always tell me this is part of the plan

That God's got everybody in his hands

But I can only pray that God is listening

Is he listening?

We're living in this World

Growing colder everyday

Nothing can stay perfect now I say

But the world is black

And hearts are cold

And there's no hope

That's what we're told

And we can't go back

It won't be the same

Forever changed

By the things we say, say, say

We come into this World

And we all are the same

And in that moment there's no one to blame

But we're living in this World

Growing colder everyday

Nothing can stay perfect now I say

The world is black

And hearts are cold

There's no hope

That's what we're told

And we can't go back

(We can't go back)

It won't be the same

(It won't be the same)

Forever changed

(What will ever change)

By the things we say, say, say

Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight

You see the same damn thing it's just a different day

And no one really knows why this is happening

Son las 7.30 am en una gran ciudad europea. Es un día de principios de septiembre, pero el cielo está completamente encapotado y amenaza lluvia. Gran número de coches pasan a toda velocidad por la carretera, como cualquier día laborable por la mañana, llevando a sus dueños al trabajo. El aire está saturado de humo y polución, y la humedad del ambiente lo deja todo levemente mojado. De vez en cuando suenan bocinazos y el chirrido de las ruedas de algún vehículo sobre el húmedo asfalto.  
Pero ni un accidente conseguiría interrumpir el regular flujo de sus vidas, siempre y cuando no les pase a ellos, por supuesto.

Cercano al centro de la ciudad, se sitúa un enorme bloque de pisos. Sólo hace falta una mirada para entender que la gente que puede vivir allí debe necesitar más de una cuenta bancaria para guardar todo su capital. Más de uno de los transeuntes que pasan a toda prisa por el exterior darían lo que fuera por poder permitirse una vivienda en el imponente edificio. Ni que la riqueza y calidad fuesen un seguro para la felicidad.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_El despertador suena, sobresaltándome y arrancándome de mi sueño. Parpadeo confundido mientras miro a mi lrededor en busca de la pantalla del reloj. Allí, encima de mi mesilla. Las 7:35. Hora de empezar otro estúpido día.  
Tanteo a oscuras en la pared pegada a mi cama hasta encontrar el interruptor. La luz ilumina la habitación, deslumbrándome y espabilándome del todo. Sacando los pies de la cama, me pongo en pie. A mi alrededor mi cuarto sigue igual que la noche anterior: ordenado y pulcro. Las únicas señales de que aquí vive alguien son el ordenador, la estantería con los CD's y el equipo de música. Lo enciendo y escucho Taking Back Sunday mientras abro el armario y saco algo de ropa, sin fijarme demasiado en lo que hago._

- Sasuke - entra mi hermano en la habitación, sólo con los bóxer. Ya empieza como todas las mañanas -, haz el favor de no poner la música tan alta. Además, como no te des prisa vas a llegar tarde

¿Qué pretende exactamente diciéndome eso? . ¿Mostrar algo de interés por mi vida? Hace tiempo que pasamos esa fase. Exactamente cinco años.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ha salido de nuevo de mi cuarto y ha cerrado de un semiportazo. Bien. Evidentemente, empieza a estar harto de mis silencios.

Por fin empieza a dejar de fingir, a demostrar que me considera una molestia con la que tiene que cargar hasta que me largue.

Cojo la ropa, unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de manga larga y mis Converse negras. Voy a darme una ducha, a ver si consigo quitarme esta sensación de suciedad.

Diez minutos más tarde, estoy en la cocina, ya vestido y arreglado. No tengo nada de hambre. Y menos aún oyendo a mi hermano hacer algo no apto para menores en el salón. Dan ganas de potar.

Un chico de unos dieciséis años sale a la calle. Se queda parado un momento enfrente del portal del enorme edificio, mientras desenreda los cascos de su reproductor de música. Lleva una desgastada mochila negra a la espalda, y más de un viandante se le queda mirando con cierto desprecio al pasar a su lado. Sus ropas oscuras, el corte de pelo, su palidez y sus exageradas ojeras le señalan y le hacen destacar en la multitud. Colocándose los auriculares en los oídos, empieza a andar hacia la parada de metro.

- Oh, dios. Tronca, mira a ese tío de ahí -. Hay tres adolescentes sentadas en uno de los desvencijados bancos situados en frente de las vías del tren. La que habla es una despampanante rubia vestida completamente de negro, con un pequeño lazo de raso rosa que adorna sus cabellos. Señala con los ojos abiertos de par en par a un chico a su izquierda. Es el de antes. Está concentrado en su música e ignora a todo lo que le rodea.

- Ino, ¿quieres hacer el favor de hablar norm… - la joven se interrumpe. Acaba de verlo también. A parte del singular color de sus cabellos, tiene una apariencia completamente normal, con unas pequeñas gafas de montura metálica sobre su nariz respingona y un desgastado libro en las manos.

- Es muy gu-guapo, ¿no crees, Sakura? - la que habla es una pequeña y frágil morena, ligeramente sonrojada. Con su piel blanca, los ojos grises y el larguísmo cabello color negro, es una de esas personas de cristal que parecen quebrarse con una mirada más intensa de lo normal. Su larga falda violeta revolotea cuando se vuelve a mirar a Ino -¿Vas a preguntarle algo?

- ¿Aún lo dudas, Hinata? Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer - contesta con seguridad. Acto seguido, prepara su "sonrisa de ligar" y avanza resuelta hacia el chico.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

_Corro como alma que lleva al diablo entre las transitadas calles del centro de la ciudad. Intentando perder el menor tiempo posible, echo un vistazo rápido al reloj de mi desfasado móvil. Otra vez tarde... Empezamos mal, es el primer día de curso, las clases han empezado hace 5 minutos y yo aún no he llegado al instituto._

Ante mí se planta el enorme edificio. Hace más de 2 meses que no lo visitaba, y con solo verlo ahora se me revuelve el estómago...

Sin perder más tiempo busco mi aula como loco, seguido por las curiosas miradas de los de primer curso. Subo tres pisos de golpe, y por fin llego a la planta correcta. Miro dónde está mi clase con desgana, y por fin la encuentro. 1º de Bachiller A.

No sé ni para que lo hago... No me motivan demasiado los estudios, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Entro al aula, y una multitud de ojos me miran de arriba a abajo, unos riéndose y otros cuchicheando por lo bajo.

- Uzumaki Naruto, llega tarde... - me sermonea una voz masculina, procedente del profesor - ... diez minutos exactamente. ¿Vamos a empezar igual que el año anterior?. ¿Nunca cambiarás? Dios mío, ¿cuántos años más voy a tener que soportarte?- se queja el tío.

- Los que le queden profesor, los que le queden... - contesto ingeniosamente.

Ante mi respuesta toda la clase se pone a reír ruidosamente. El profesor me lanza una mirada de odio que yo ignoro completamente. Ese tío me tiene manía desde que entré en este centro, hace ya 4 años. Me susurra algo así como que me siente, porque aún no he atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Shikamaru, con el que me suelo sentar siempre en las clases, se ha puesto con Chouji, y por lo tanto, el único asiento que queda libre es el de un chico de extrañas vestimentas.

Algunos mechones de pelo de su flequillo le tapan los ojos, negros y sin brillo. Mira al frente, con aire de melancolía, y garabatea distraídamente con bolígrafo rojo chorradas - heartless, pain - en su cuaderno. Un maldito niñato que se queja sin sentido. Seguro que es de esos que tanto se han puesto de moda ahora, uno de esos idiotas que se pasan el día lamentándose por lo penosa que es su "decadente" vida.

Bueno, habrá que sentarse con él. No hay ni un puto sitio libre más. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a ser un poco más puntual…

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

El rubio se acerca con rapidez al final de la clase, donde se encuentra el apático chico. Deja su mochila encima de la mesa y acto seguido se sienta en la silla.

- ¡Hola! - con una gran sonrisa, se presenta -. Me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.  
El otro chico le mira de reojo, sin demasiado interés, y acto seguido sus ojos vuelven al frente. Naruto frunce el ceño.

- Deja de hacerte el interesante y dime al menos cuál es tu nombre.

- No tengo por qué.

- Yo creo que sí... es una cuestión práctica.

- ¿Eh? - al fin, Naruto consiguió atraer la atención de su compañero. Éste le mira, con sus rasgados ojos negros algo sorprendidos.

- Sí...- esboza una pícara sonrisa -. Me gusta saber con quién me pego.

- Pff...qué ridículo -. El chaval le mira ya de frente, con una ceja alzada. En la otra, se distingue un piercing negro-. Si quieres saber quien soy por curiosidad, dilo al principio.

-De acuerdo...la verdad es que tenía "curiosidad" por saber quien es el que tiene los huevos de salir así vestido a la calle.

El moreno alza ahora ambas cejas, irónico, y observa a su compañero. Naruto lleva unos pantalones anchos, completamente amorfos y tan desgastados y desteñidos que ya no se aprecia el verdadero color. Su sudadera está en las mismas condiciones. Lo único que parece medianamente nuevo son las zapatillas, unas zapatillas Vans de skate. Sin embargo, sus ojos son tan vivos y su sonrisa tan enorme, que es difícil reparar en su aspecto.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

_¿Se puede saber qué hago yo hablando con este subnormal? Esa sonrisa suya me pone de los nervios...¿Es que no ve a su alrededor que no hay motivos para estar así? Me gustaría saber qué hace para conseguir sonreír de esa manera tan...no sé, tan ingenua y sincera. Tengo que reconocerlo, me muero de envidia._

- Ah... Soy Sasuke Uchiha -. Vaya, parece que por fin ha borrado la sonrisa. Es más, parece algo confundido. Es evidente que es idiota.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

_No entiendo por qué ha cambiado tan repentinamente de actitud. De ser uno de los tíos más vacilones y creídos que conozco, ha pasado a su anterior estado de...no sé, ¿de pasotismo y depresión?  
Creo que es imbécil._

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Las dos y media de la tarde. La lluvia que llevaba amenazando el ambiente todo el día ha caído por fin, dejándolo todo encharcado y lleno de barro, y el famoso calabobos, empapa a todo aquel que o no tiene paraguas o como indica el propio nombre de esta lluvia fina y casi imperceptible, no se da cuenta de que el chaparrón acaba de empezar.  
Las puertas del instituto se abren, y una riada de estudiantes, unos cobijados por paraguas o chubasqueros y otros sin la suerte de poseer ninguno, salen a toda prisa del centro.

- ¡Chao, Sakura! . ¡Hasta esta tarde!

- ¡Adiós, te veo luego! . ¡No hagas demasiado el tonto! - Ino sonríe, traviesa, y se mete a toda prisa en el enorme coche plateado que la espera enfrente de la entrada del instituto. Su amiga suspira, y acto seguido abre su paraguas verde y empieza a andar hacia la boca de metro.  
Allí ya la espera Naruto.

- ¡Joder, Sakurita, pensaba que no ibas a llegar nunca! - tiene una carpeta encima de la cabeza, intentando protegerse del chaparrón, que le importa bien poco. Está completamente empapado.

- No haber salido tan pronto, idiota. Dios, estás muy mojado ¿No te podrías haber traído algo con lo que taparte?

Sakura se acerca a él para compartir el paraguas, y Sasuke, su compañero de clases, pasa a toda prisa por su lado. No lleva puestos los cascos a causa de la lluvia, y parece más que molesto por este hecho.

La chica se le queda mirando. ¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan bueno y ser tan borde a la vez? Recuerda la contestación del moreno a Ino...

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

_- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Ino - la chica saludó a Sasuke con alegría -. ¿Vas al Instituto Puntos Cardinales?_

- Sí.

El chico ni siquiera la miró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - la rubia congeló su sonrisa a causa de la frialdad del muchacho, pero la recompuso en un instante.

- Sasuke.

-¡Uy, qué nombre más guay! . ¿Y... - el chaval cerró los ojos un momento, y se volvió hacia Ino.

- Eres patética ... - el metro paró enfrente de él con un chirrido. Ignorando la mueca de la chica, pasó por delante de ella y se metió en el vagón.

Ino se quedó petrificada en el sito. Patética ... ¿Ese desgraciado la había llamado patética?

- Ino ... - Hinata se puso a su lado, mientras Sakura se quedaba detrás, con las mochilas y mirando al chico furiosa.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

...se merece un puñetazo. O dos.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

_¡¿Quién coño se cree que es?! . No es quien para decirle eso a mi mejor amiga. No sabe nada de ella..._

Cojo a Naruto del brazo y le arrastro en pos de ese idiota ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Sasuke o algo así, ¿no?

- Pero Sakura... - ya estamos dentro del metro.

Le suelto rápidamente, y le lanzo una incisiva mirada, dándole a entender que me siga.

El tal Sasuke está de pie, agarrado a una de las barandillas del metro, mirando con melancolía por la ventana. Le observo fijamente, sin decir nada, pero la verdad es que ese tío me pone de los nervios.

No tolero ese comportamiento pasota y en parte antinatural. Nadie puede estar triste y deprimido todo el día, no me entra en la cabeza.

Me levanto de mi duro asiento y me dirijo con paso seguro hacia el, para decirle "un par de cosillas".

Perseguida por las miradas de los curiosos viajeros me planto a su lado, en pose chulesca, para que vea que voy en serio. Con el brazo izquierdo me agarro a la barra metálica, adoptando la misma posición que él. Abro la boca, pero no sale ni una sola palabra.

Sus profundos y rematadamente negros ojos se han quedado clavados en mí. Es un chico alto y espigado, a la vez que esbelto. Me observa por encima del hombro, ya que como mínimo me saca más de un palmo. Sus facciones son angulosas, escalofriantemente preciosas.

En ese momento todo mis argumentos acaban por tierra, y la lógica se va literalmente a la mierda. Tengo la boca abierta del aturdimiento. De cerca es aún más perfecto, por difícil que fuese de superar. No puedo apartar mis ojos de él... y se ha dado cuenta de ello. Mis mejillas están empezando a arder intensamente demostrando la vergüenza que estoy sufriendo.

En cuanto me doy cuenta estoy otra vez junto a un impresionado Naruto. Tiene abiertos de par en par sus llamativos ojos azules, incrédulo por lo que había pasado hace segundos.

Bajo la cabeza, intentando salvar la poquísima dignidad que me queda, y oculto mis sonrojadas mejillas, pero por una maldita vez el imbécil Naruto se da cuenta.

- Sa..sa-kura - farfulla mi nombre, atónito por la situación- ¿¡No me digas que te gusta ese estúpido?! - grita tan fuerte que todo el vagón menos Sasuke se da la vuelta-. ¡No puedes enamorarte de él! . ¿No ves que es un idiota? No te conviene ...- baja la mirada, con un ápice de timidez-. Además, yo te he pedido mil veces para salir, y ahora llega ese inútil y el primer día ya te tiene en la palma de su mano ¡Es injusto! - se queja infantilmente.

Naruto siempre ha sido igual. Hace 10 años que nos conocemos, y siempre ha ido detrás mía... ¿Nunca se cansará...?

Ya estoy a punto de llegar a mi parada, y contesto la primera tontería que se me viene a la cabeza, para "quitármelo de encima". Acto seguido me marcho a toda prisa del vagón, sin tan siquiera decir adiós. Eso sí, miro por última vez a Sasuke...¿Qué come para ser tan guapo?

Canción--The World Is Black, Good Charlotte, The Chronicles Of Life And Death


	2. Chapter 2

**EMOTIONAL**

_So am I still waiting_

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead a bullet to my head

Your words are like a gun in hand

You can't change the state of the nation

We just need some motivation

Three times casino conviction

Just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's up to me

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance and understanding

We're the first ones to jump in line

Out of step for what we believe in

But whos left? To start the pleading

How far will we take this

It's not hard to see through the sickness

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's up to me

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

This can't last forever

Time won't make things better

I feel so alone

Can't help myself

And no one knows

If this is worthless

Tell me

Tell me

Tell me so

What have we done

We're in a war that can't be won

This can't be real

I don't know what to feel

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia... La enorme ciudad está surcada de pequeños torrentes que corren por sus calles y de molestos charcos, que pueden convertir un paso en falso en un auténtico desastre. A pesar del mal tiempo, la vida sigue su curso, fluyendo como los pequeños ríos que acaban tanto en las alcantarillas como en la ropa de algún viandante.

A escasos kilómetros del centro, se levanta una enorme urbanización. Es el típico conjunto de bloques de edificios, rodeados de pistas de pádel, piscinas y campos de fútbol, todo lo que los vecinos puedan desear. Al menos en teoría. 

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_¡Puta lluvia! Qué ganas que tengo de llegar a casa... No me espera nadie, pero con tal de no mojarme más, lo que sea. ¿Por qué no me habré cogido el paraguas? Y mira que aquel viejo me lo advirtió._

Voy a toda prisa de portal en portal, intentando llegar lo antes posible, esquivando todos los charcos que me encuentro, hasta que llego a mi urbanización. Busco las llaves rápidamente, y abro la puerta. Cinco minutos más tarde, estoy dentro, corriendo entre los bloques de edificios. Enfrente de mí, se ven la piscina y las pistas de pádel, tenis y baloncesto, completamente vacías.

Entro en mi portal y cojo el ascensor, tocando el botón para llegar al 4º piso. Me miro en el espejo acoplado a la pared. Estoy completamente empapado... parece que me hayan tirado un cubo de agua encima.

Por fin llego a mi planta. Mi antipática y anticuada vecina me mira de reojo y murmura algo, a lo que yo hago caso omiso. La sociedad siempre me ha juzgado por mi aspecto o carácter pero a mí eso me importa cada vez menos. El paso de los años me ha hecho fuerte, y tengo muy claro que las trivialidades no me deben afectar. Resumiendo: voy a mi bola, hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Es una de las ventajas de vivir solo, al fin y al cabo.

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, y descuidadamente tiro mi mochila a un rincón. Mi ropa gotea, al igual que mi pelo, dejando perdido el parquet. Rápidamente me enrollo una toalla en la cabeza para secar mis cabellos y me desvisto y cambio de ropas.

Estoy completamente agotado. Nunca creí que sería tan cansado tener que aguantar a ese idiota de Sasuke, pero es condenadamente difícil aguantar sus silencios y miradas de superioridad y melancolía. Ese tío me supera...

Con pasos lánguidos entro en mi alarmantemente desordenada habitación. Me tiro (literalmente) en mi cama. Está mullida y blandita... Qué sensación de tranquilidad. Me lo merezco. 6 horas aguantándole es mucho tiempo...

La lluvia cada vez cae más fuerte, y los primeros atisbos de tormenta comienzan. Pero sin embargo, me relaja muchísimo.

Recojo mi mochila, en busca de mi mp4, y ansioso por escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas lo enciendo. Pero para mi sorpresa suena una canción que no conozco de nada.

"Kill me, Kill me, Kill me quickly..."

¿Qué mierda es eso?Me fijo más en el aparato...es el mismo modelo pero no es el mío. Buf, que asco de canción... Paso a la siguiente.

"Your lipstick, his collar.. don't bother Angel...I know exactly what goes on"

¿Quién coño puede tener este tipo de música en el mp4? Empiezo a mirar el resto de las canciones. Conozco todos los grupos, pero son todos... como decirlo... ¿emo? Creo que se ya a quien pertenece. Sasuke. Ahora que lo pienso, en el primer intercambio ambos sacamos el mp4. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el mío.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_¿Dios, qué voy a hacer ahora sin el mp4? Supongo que tendré que pedirle el suyo viejo a Itachi. Y cambiar todas las canciones, por supuesto. Hay que ver la mierda que ha llegado a tener metida..._

Suena el teléfono. Supongo que será Gaara. Me levanto de la cama y voy hasta el salón. Allí está mi hermano tumbado en el sofá rodeado de apuntes.

Cuando entro gira la cabeza y me saluda con la mano, con un tenedor en la boca. Parece subnormal. Aunque sus admiradoras dirían que está monísimo... son repelentes.

Cojo el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quedamos en el centro?

- Vale. ¿A las seis y media?

- Hasta esta tarde.

- Adiós.

A pesar de las apariencias, Gaara y yo somos amigos desde hace unos seis o siete años. Ahora mismo, es la única persona con la converso con regularidad. Aunque en realidad tampoco es que solamos hablar mucho... tenemos bien poco que decir. Y para abrir la boca y no decir nada mejor dejarla cerrada.

Si la gente se aplicara el cuento, este mundo sería un lugar mejor. Pero es más que evidente que no es el caso.

- Mmmm... ¿Sasuke?-. Por fin Itachi se ha quitado el tenedor de la boca. Lo ha dejado encima de un plato que está en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

- Qué...

- Si tienes hambre ... -mi hermano se para, como esperando que le pregunte algo más.

-...  
-¿¡Qué coño quieres Itachi!?

Mi hermano sonríe. Es la única persona que consigue hacerme perder los nervios. Ahora que lo pienso, eso no es verdad. El idiota que tengo al lado en clase y que únicamente escucha "Bad Religion", "Blink 182" y similares también lo ha conseguido.

- Queda comida en la cocina.

Con un gruñido me doy la vuelta y estoy a punto de dirigirme a mi habitación cuando me suenan las tripas.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Cualquiera diría que es un día laborable, aunque sea de principios de septiembre. El enorme centro comercial está tan lleno de familias de compra y de adolescentes pasando la tarde como un sábado o un día de fiesta. Pero hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre del que disponen antes de que la velocidad de la vida actual se lo arrebate entre compromisos y deberes.

- ¡Hey, Hinata! - un adolescente de revuelto cabello castaño y acompañado de otros dos llama la atención de la chica, sentada en un banco con una niña de larguísimo pelo color café con mechas azules y un hombre alto y serio.

- ¿Eh? - Hinata se da la vuelta y mira hacia ellos. Sonríe, contenta, y sus mejillas mudan de color cuando ve a Naruto hablando tan animado como siempre con un muchacho con coleta y cara de estar a punto de subirse por las paredes -. Hola, Kiba. Papá, Hanabi, me voy, ¿vale?

Sus dos acompañantes miran hacia ella.

- Muy bien. Ya sabes, aquí a las ocho y media -. Su padre le pone un momento la mano en el hombro, avisándole con sutileza de las circunstancias de llegar dos minutos tarde.

- ¡Adiós, hermanita! - Hanabi le da un beso en la mejilla con alegría y acto seguido se vuelve hacia su padre -. ¡Vamos, papá! Dejémosla con sus amigos.

Ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermana, la niña abandona a toda prisa el lugar con su padre detrás.

- Joder...hasta tu hermana se ha dado cuenta antes que él - Kiba se pone a su lado, seguido de los otros dos chicos -. Y mira que te canteas poco.

-Ya... - Hinata enrojece aún más -. Menos mal.

- Buenas...

El joven de la coleta la saluda desganadamente con la mano, mientras intenta no quedarse sordo con los berridos de Naruto.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! - el rubio pasa definitivamente de su amigo y se dirige a ella eufórico-. ¿Han llegado ya Ino y Sakura?  
- Buenas tardes, Shikamaru - después de saludar al castaño, pasa a contestar a Naruto tartamudeando y visiblemente colorada -. N-no, q-qué va...

- Entiendo...- esboza una pícara sonrisa-. Seguro que la pava de Ino se está adornando como un árbol de Navidad... - el grupo empezó a reír por lo bajo, sabiendo que si la mencionada oyese eso su ira recaería sobre ellos.

Los jóvenes esperan un cuarto de hora más, sentados pacientemente en el banco, hasta que las chicas llegan al lugar acordado.

Ino saluda efusivamente, mientras que Sakura solo pronuncia un escueto "hola". La rubia está deslumbrantemente preciosa.

Lleva unos pantalones piratas claros, que realzan sus largas y finas piernas, que terminan en unos delgados pies, enfundados en unos zapatos tipo "bailarina" con calaveras fucsias. Mientras que en la parte superior luce una camiseta sin mangas de tonos que van desde al gris al rosa pastel. Sakura va muchísimo más discreta, llevando unos vaqueros claros y un cárdigan verde, conjuntando con sus preciosos ojos.

Sin embargo, su expresión es de molestia, seguramente por lo ocurrido horas antes. Desde que salió del instituto no se ha quitado a Sasuke de la cabeza... Le resulta casi adictivo. No sabe que va a hacer al día siguiente cuando le vea en clase.

La de cabellos rosados sacude la cabeza, y avanza hasta sus amigos, Naruto, como siempre le recibe enérgicamente.

- ¡¡Sakura, por fin llegaste!! - exclama el chico, contento.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_Esa sonrisa... Sinceramente envidio a Sakura... Desde que entré al instituto y conocí a Naruto siempre he deseado que me dedicase uno de esos gestos_

. Y sin embargo, lo único que logro conseguir es, palabras como le dirige a cualquier otra persona... Para él, aunque vaya con su grupo de amigos, soy una simple conocida.

Débiles lazos son los que nos unen, que en cualquier momento pueden romperse.

Bajo la cabeza, apenada por reconocer la realidad, por darme de cabeza con ella. Mi sonrisa se torna en una mueca de tristeza, y Kiba -como siempre- se da cuenta de ello, y se acerca, con una mirada cómplice. Hay veces, que, aunque no le diga que me encuentro mal, lo sabe.

Con delicadeza me susurra amables palabras al oído.

"Tendrás tu oportunidad, no te preocupes"

_Tras eso intento recuperar la compostura y vuelvo a alzar la mirada. Le sonrío, agradecida, y seguimos a los demás, que han empezado a moverse. Naruto y Sakura están peleándose, para variar, y Shikamaru e Ino hablan sobre Chouji. Parecen preocupados._

A más de uno, le parecerá extraña la escena; una chica guapísima que atrae las miradas allá donde va hablando con un muchacho de chándal y aspecto exageradamente descuidado, ambos mortalmente serios.

Menos mal que no son lo que parecen... Tengo mucha suerte de que me permitan ir con ellos, a mí, a la callada, tímida e inútil Hinata.

Kiba parece adivinar lo que pienso y me agarra de los hombros. Me pregunto dónde estará Shino. Hace un tiempo que no le veo... creo recordar que venía a la ciudad pasado mañana.

Un momento... ¿no es ese el chico de antes? . ¿El que antes casi hace llorar a Ino?

- Umm, ¿Ino? - vaya, parece que no me escucha. Y los demás tampoco. Quizá si hablo más alto...Aunque creo que es mejor que no se de cuenta de que él está ahí. Es muy insegura aunque no lo aparente, y las palabras de ese chico la han hecho daño, y mucho.

- Joder.

Oh. Sakura sí que lo ha visto, y a ella si que la han hecho caso. Uy, se está poniendo roja. Muy roja, rojísima... ¿Tan atractivo le parece?

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

No, no puede ser... ¿Es ese maldito Sasuke? . ¿Por qué puñetas tengo que dar con él en todas partes?

Camina deslizando los pies, como si fuese un zombie o algo así. Un chico con las mismas pintas - o parecidas - le acompaña. Éste lleva unos pantalones tan estrechos que parecen hacer que sus flacuchas piernas se engangrenen, mientras que en la parte de arriba luce una camiseta en la que se lee "Kill me".

Pero eso no es lo más llamativo de su figura. Tiene los ojos pintados - o mejor dicho, rotulados - con abundante sombra oscura, que resalta unos llamativos ojos esmeralda.

Sus cabellos cobrizos tapan ligeramente unas gafas de pasta negras, con unas gruesas patillas rojas. En definitivamente, un tío exactamente igual que Sasuke.

¿Por qué coño hay cada vez más niñatos así? Cuando me giro me doy cuenta de que Sakura, Ino, Hinata y otras muchas chicas observan a esos dos como si fueran dioses. Le lanzo una mirada de odio al idiota, y la responde con su mismo gesto arrogante de siempre. Pero esta vez, sin embargo, se me acerca ¿¡Qué hace?!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A¡Hola a todas/os! Bueno, no hemos tardado mucho en actualizar, no os quejaréis¿ xD En fin, la verdad es que me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este capítulo. Para las fans de Gaara, en este capítulo aparece un poco más

Poco más que decir, la verdad, así que os dejo con el capítulo. Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones... Todas las aceptamos gustosamente.

**EMOTIONAL**

_I'm sitting here in a boring room_

_It's just another rainy sunday afternoon_

_I'm wasting my time, _

_I got nothing to do_

_I'm hanging around, _

_I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens, _

_and I wonder_

_I'm driving around in my car_

_I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens, _

_and I wonder_

_I wonder how, I_

_wonder why_

_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_

_and all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_

_I'm turning my head _

_up and down_

_i'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around_

_and all that I can see_

_is just another lemon tree_

_Sing! da, da da da dee da (...)_

_I'm sitting here, _

_I miss the power_

_I'd like to go out,_

_taking a shower_

_But there's a heavy cloud inside my head_

_I feel so tired, put myself into bed_

_Where nothing ever happens, _

_and I wonder_

_Isolation, is not good for me_

_Isolation, I don't want to sit on a lemon tree_

_I'm stepping around in a desert of joy_

_Baby anyhow I'll get another toy_

_and everything will happen, and you'll wonder_

Ha parado de llover, y el sol asoma tímido entre las nubes que aún encapotan el cielo. El otoño empieza a notarse con fuerza, y el progresivo enfriamiento del ambiente y el cada vez más cercano crepúsculo dan fe de ello. A pesar de ello, ahora el ir y venir de la gente es constante, y gran número de vehículos atraviesan las arterias de la ciudad. Niños que vuelven del colegio, adolescentes que van a dar una vuelta, adultos ansiosos de llegar a casa...todos ellos tienen sus metas, sus sueños, sus esperanzas. Algunas se consiguen llevar a cabo, otras quedan como espinas clavadas en el tiempo y el recuerdo... y otras simplemente se desvancecen.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

_Y__allí están otra vez los dos juntos. Naruto le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, impresionado, mientras que el otro, ese tío nuevo tan problemático le tiende una de sus paliduchas manos. Parece que esté enfermo o algo... Esa palidez no es normal... Ahora que me fijo... Lleva maquillaje. Y pensar que Ino y todas las demás pierden el culo por alguien así. Bueno, tampoco me importa mucho, las tías son así de complicadas. De repente Naruto, por fin, se da cuenta de las intenciones de ese tal "Sasuke"... Aunque su nombre me da bastante igual, no creo que tenga mucho trato con él. _

El chico entrega el aparato a su compañero y le cierra la mano.

- Es el tuyo. Cógelo de una vez- pronuncia el chaval, con su grave y profundo tono de voz habitual.

Naruto sigue ligeramente aturdido. Aún tiene el brazo estirado, haciendo ver que no se esperaba esa reacción tan natural pero a la vez "extraña" en el moreno. Sacude rápido la cabeza, e intenta "arreglar" el ridículo que ha hecho.

- De-de... acuerdo-silabea el rubio, probando a esconder la cabeza en alguna parte, para que él no viera su debilidad en aquel momento. En ese instante nota, cómo el de pétreos ojos negros se apoya en su hombro, y se acerca más de lo que ya está a su "amigo". Sin titubear ni un poco le susurra por lo bajo provocaciones, ya que sabe que el Uzumaki se rebota con facilidad.

- ¿Y dónde está el mío? No voy a dejar que te lo quedes, ladrón- dice el muchacho, que sigue aún pegado al ojiazul.

Nunca había soportado que alguien desconfiase de él, o le incriminase por algo que no había hecho. Decide sacar un poco de su coraje, y responderle con una réplica ingeniosa, pero no puede. Aunque Sasuke sea delgaducho y callado impone bastante.

- No soy un ladrón. Te lo devolveré mañana- se gira, y percata de que todo el mundo los mira. Desde Sakura, que más que observarle a él mira a el deprimido joven hasta Shikamaru, que les contempla con desinterés. También oye alguna risita ahogada, procedente seguramente de Kiba.

Como llevado por un impulso echa a el joven a un lado, aumentando las distancias entre los dos. Nota como su cara está completamente roja, pero no de timidez o vergüenza, sino de rabia. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, y de repente, como un poseso, sus labios empiezan a pronunciar palabras y más palabras a toda voz, la mayoría de ellas incoherencias.

- ¿O acaso creías que me querría quedar ese puto mp4 lleno de esas mariconadas que escuchas?- grita el muchacho, señalando a su compañero de clase.

Él le lanza una mirada desafiante, casi con sorna y, por una vez en todo el día, empieza a reír, levemente, pero sonríe.

- No lo sé... A lo mejor un pobretón como tú lo vendería para sacarse unas perras...-le mira de arriba a abajo, casi haciéndole un "chequeo"-...Si fuese tú compraría algo de ropa decente y ...-le señala la cabeza-... gastaría menos dinero en gomina.

- ¡Cállate, niño de papá! Le harías un favor a la humanidad si fueses a cortarte un ratito las venas. No todos tenemos montones de billetes para comprarnos las últimas zapatillas de la mejor marca, o el presupuesto suficiente como para vestir esas ropas tan de moda... Pero como a ti tu "papi" es el que te afloja la pasta el mundo te la sopla. Cómprate un amigo, niñato -mira con odio al moreno, que ni se inmuta, es más, le mira con más intensidad que antes.

- Creo que te equivocas. Mi "papi" dejó de estar aquí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Ahora qué, tienes otro flojo motivo por el que insultarme?-le lanza una sonrisa de superioridad , como diciendo "La batalla está ganada"- Ah, y por cierto, el mp4 lo quiero hoy mismo. A saber lo que harás con él...-se arregla el pelo, con gestos altivos

Naruto aprieta los dientes, intentando contenerse pero siendo en vano. No sólo le había insultado, humillado o dejado como a un idiota, sino que habla de la pérdida de un familiar como si de tal cosa. Definitivamente no le soporta, no aguanta sus aires chulescos, su arrogancia... En resumen, le pone enfermo su presencia. Se avalanza sobre Sasuke, llevado por la impotencia y furia, dispuesto a darle el mayor puñetazo que huya recibido en toda su vida, pero cuando está a pocos centímetros de alcanzar la cara del chaval se ve detenido.

Unos siniestros ojos turquesas le observan fijamente, unos orbes en los que se distingue como tristeza, desesperación y soledad fluyen a mansalva. Sí, esos ojos pertenecientes al chico del pelo cobrizo y el llamativo tatuaje rojo en la frente. Aunque parezca débil y famélico a primera vista es increíblemente fuerte, ya que con un puño, y sin esfuerzo aparente soporta todo el peso de Naruto con una sola mano.

- Para - interviene el chico, con voz casi de ultratumba.

El cuerpo del rubio sufre un escalofrío. _Ese tío... Da miedo realmente_. Se zafa del fuerte agarre del muchacho, y mira a Sasuke por última vez, que esta vez le corresponde la mirada con chulería y una media sonrisa de superioridad.

_Este Naruto...será imbécil. Me rasco la cabeza, algo harto de la situación. Será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí antes de que vuelva a intentar partirle la cara al niñato y el pelirrojo ese le mate.Y ahora que miro a Ino y estas, parece que se les está ocurriendo algo problemático. Sí, definitivamente será mejor largarse._

-_Naruto...-avanzo hasta ponerme a su lado y le miro a la cara. Joder, está completamente rojo de rabia-. Vámonos, anda, que tengo hambre._

_No me hace ni puto caso._

_-¡Naruto!-lentamente se vuelve a mirarme, con los ojos centelleantes. Hace tiempo que no le veía así... da algo de miedo y todo. Busco con la mirada a Kiba, que se pone a mi lado, con una sonrisita burlona aún bailando en sus labios._

_-Venga, tío...estos dos gilipollas no merecen nuestra atención-. Será cabrón... ha remarcado tanto el "nuestra" que es más que evidente que se refiere a todo el mundo menos a Naruto. Pero él ni caso, no pilla una ironía ni aunque se la pongan delante de las narices._

_-Vale...-Naruto asiente, y los tres les esquivamos y seguimos andando. Al cabo de un rato nos damos cuenta de algo._

_Ino está hablando con el pelirrojo pasando olímpicamente de Sasuke, y Sakura y Hinata parecen no saber dónde meterse. Extrañamente, las dos están terriblemente coloradas. De Hinata me lo esperaba, pero de Sakura... Pero bueno, lo importante es largarse de aquí antes de que a Naruto vuelva a intentar pegarle un puñetazo a Sasuke. Aunque parece que el muy capullo aún no ha dicho la última palabra._

_-Eh, Naruto...-se da la vuelta. Coño, parece más furioso aún y todo. Hay que ver la habilidad que tiene el tal Sasuke para ponerle de los nervios. Aunque tampoco es que sea muy difícil-. Recuerda que quiero mi mp4 hoy... y en perfecto estado._

_Naruto le enseña el dedo y después de coger a Sakura y a Hinata de la muñeca, se las lleva de allí. El niñato se les queda mirando, cómo no, con cara de superioridad. Qué poco original._

_Empezamos a andar, y poco después Ino nos alcanza. Por fin. Parece bastante cabreada, y se dirige a Naruto con las mejillas arreboladas y los puños apretados. En una de las manos lleva lo que parecen ser un puñado de papeles y algo más. _

_-Eh, Naruto...-tiene los dientes tan apretados que parece que se los va a romper-. Me ha dicho él que te de esto, y que dentro de un rato vayas a su casa a dárselo._

_Ostia, sí que está enfadada. Y también orgullosa de haber intercambiado unas palabras con él, claro. Qué tía más problemática._

_Se pone junto a sus amigas, y empiezan a hablar las tres. Sakura y Hinata parecen estar ambas aún atontadas. Nuevamente, sé la razón del agilipollamiento de una pero no el de la otra, aunque estoy empezando a imaginármelo. Están tan en su mundo, que no le hacen ni caso, así que se cruza de brazos cada vez más enfadada. _

_-¡Me cago en su puta madre!-Naruto se vuelve furioso hacia donde deberían estar los dos niñatos, pero han desaparecido-. ¡Joder!_

_Creo que ya sé lo que pone en el papelito._

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

El chico rubio da un puñetazo en la pared del portal del imponente edificio, furioso, y unos transeúntes se lo quedan mirando con desaprobación mientras aprietan el paso. El adolescente les sigue con la vista con algo parecido al desdén, y se sobresalta cuando su mirada se choca con la de otro muchacho. Ambos apartan los ojos, sorprendidos e incómodos.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Naruto?-moreno, alto, pálido, delgado y peinado de manera extraña y con pequeño piercing en la ceja. Obviamente, él también se ha ganado una mirada de desprecio por parte de los dos adultos. Y como el rubio, les ha contestado de la misma manera.

-He venido a verte, Sasuke. No te jode...-Naruto mete la mano en el bolsillo y le pasa algo-. Tu mp4. Y ahora me largo a mi casa. Hasta mañana.

El chico pasa por su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la capucha de la sudadera sobre la cabeza. Sasuke se le queda mirando, aún con el aparato en la mano. Naruto desaparece por la boca del metro, y el muchacho se da cuenta de algo. Junto con su mp4, hay varias monedas. Sasuke sonríe con sorna, y abriendo la puerta del portal entra en el edificio.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

La noche cubre el cielo. El verano se marcha lentamente, dando paso a las agradables tardes otoñales. El olor a tierra mojada impregna el césped de aquel chalet adosado de la periferia, en el que viven Ino y Shikamaru. Los dos jóvenes llegan a la casa, y como hacen desde que tienen uso de razón se sientan en el suelo, dándoles igual que esté húmedo, seco o completamente encharcado. La verdad es que es un ambiente completamente acogedor... E Ino se ve tremendamente hermosa. La suave brisa acaricia sus cabellos, y sus deslumbrantes ojos turquesas brillan de una forma especial. De repente se gira, y cosa rara en ella, le dedica una sonrisa a Shikamaru y se acerca a él. Con delicadeza le quita el coletero que sujeta sus castaños cabellos y le deja con el pelo suelto. Le da una mirada de aprobación y vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa

- ¡Así mucho mejor! - exclama la rubia

El Nara, sin embargo, le lanza una mirada molesta, y se queja:

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me gusta que me toques el pelo?- sin embargo, Ino no para, y le sigue haciendo toda clase de recogidos y peinados estrambóticos- Para ya, so problemática- coge una de las muñecas de la chica, y la retira, alejándola a un radio "prudente" de su pelo.

- Joder, Shikamaru, eres un maldito aburrido. Pero si incluso estabas...-la chica se queda callada, y un poquito más bajo de lo normal pronuncia un elogio, cosa rara en ella-... guapo. Normal que no tengas novia... Te quedarás soltero de por vida- reprocha ella

- Pues ... -el adolescente, aún atónito (y un poco ruborizado también) por el cumplido de la rubia añade su típica contestación de siempre- Las tías son demasiado complicadas... Por una vez tienes razón, me quedaré soltero de por vida.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco. Le sorprende el pasotismo de su vecino, pero, de todas formas, ya se ha acostumbrado. Los siguientes 30 minutos los pasn haciendo el vago. Shikamaru, como siempre contempla las nubes, con gesto aburrido, y ella, haciendo caso omiso a las negativas de el castaño, coloca la cabeza del chico en su regazo y sigue experimentando con sus cabellos. Pero, cuando pasa un tiempo, la rubia, como impulsada por un resorte, se levanta, haciendo que la cabeza de su compañero golpee el suelo.

- ¡Pe-pero dónde vas Ino?- el chaval se levanta, intentando perseguir a su vecina, pero no puede, ya está en la acera, hablando con un par de chicas.

- ¡Ven aquí, Shikamaru¡Te tengo que presentar a un par de amigas!- la rubia agita los brazos, con su tan conocida euforia, obligando a su compañero de clase a que vaya a donde ella se encuentra. Él que no tiene ganas de discutir no le contradce, y con pasos perezosos se sitúa en el lugar en el que están las tres chicas.

Al lado de Ino hay dos bellas jóvenes. Sin embargo, son muy distintas a la rubia.

Una de ellas, de llamativos cabellos rojizos que masca chicle incesantemente le lanza una mirada de reojo al chaval. Es una chica menuda y bajita, a simple vista de aspecto frágil. A simple vista, porque Shikamaru nota en seguida que se equivoca rotundamente. Ésta vez ella le observa fija y directamente, de una manera que helaba la sangre.

- Ella es Tayuya- dice la "intermediaria", melodiosamente

- Buenas...- saluda con desinterés el chico.

- Ps...-la pelirroja hace que Ino se agache un poco, y le dice algo al oído, pero el intento de susurro es desastroso, ya que todos los allí presentes se enteran- ... Eh, tronca...¿me haces venir hasta aquí para presentarme a este jodido tirillas?- de los delgados labios de la jovencita salen esas poco delicadas palabras, hecho que sorprende bastante a Shikamaru. No se hubiese imaginado nunca que una persona tan pequeña y hermosa pudiese comportarse de una forma tan ruda, más propia de un camionero que de una muchachita de escasos 18 años.

De repente, la otra chica que iba con Tayuya empieza a reír, de una forma alegre y a la vez un tanto orgullosa. Desde luego es innegable que es realmente bella. Cuatro graciosas coletas hechas con sus dorados cabellos coronan su cabeza. Shikamaru se queda literalmente embobado mirándola. Lleva una falda que le cubre ligeramente los muslos, dejando al aire unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Sujeta con las dos manos un par de gruesos libros. Se frota con los brazos el torso, ya que lleva una camiseta de tirantes, que realza sus "generosos atributos". Es señalada animadamente por Ino.

- Y ella es...- la joven es interrumpida por su amiga, que ni le deja acabar su presentación.

- Me llamo Temari- tiende la mano al adolescente, que ni se da cuenta. Pasan varios segundos hasta que el muchacho reacciona y la saluda descuidadamente. Ésta le dirige una media sonrisa, un poco altiva, pero al fin y al y al cabo, una sonrisa

Él solamente se queda callado, esperando a que alguien diga algo para romper aquel incómodo silencio. De repente Tayuya mira su viejo reloj de pulsera y acto seguido le da un golpecito en el hombro a la otra chica, que sabe de lo que habla su amiga

- Bueno Ino... Nos tenemos que ir, ya sabes que tenemos que ir a ver ese piso que está tan cerca de la universidad...-la joven suspira- Este año va a ser duro- le da dos besos de despedida a la rubia, y las dos mujeres empiezan a caminar, siguiendo el camino que llevaban anteriormente.

-Llámame, Temari- dijo la muchacha, cuando la de las 4 coletas se marchaba.

Shikamaru sigue en silencio, mirando anonadado los elegantes andares de la universitaria. Se desplaza de forma natural, pero tremendamente seductora a la vez, coordinando a la perfección el suave contoneo de sus delineadas curvas. En ese instante, la de cabellos dorados se da cuenta de las persistentes miradas del Nara, y se gira.

- No estés nervioso, Shikamaru... Más que tirillas yo diría... inmaduro- la joven ríe por lo bajo y le dedica una amplia carcajada al chaval- Me recuerdas a mi hermano pequeño- concluye, risueña.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

Naruto entra en su casa. Está cansado, mojado y de mal humor -de nuevo-. Tira la sudadera empapada al suelo del vestíbulo, y acto seguido se despoja de las embarradas zapatillas. Dejando húmedas huellas en el parquet,se dirige con paso cansado al aseo. Poco después, se encuentra en la ducha, relajándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

_Buf, qué gusto... Después de Sasuke, esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Las gotas me resbalan lentamente por el pecho, y con una mano me aparto el cabello de los ojos. La verdad, no sé por qué no le gusto a Sakura. Ha dicho más de una vez que he mejorado un montón desde que éramos pequeños... Además, soy rubio y de ojos azules. ¿¡No es eso lo que quieren todas la tías¡Y vamos, al menos hablo con la gente! Si es que hasta Kiba liga más que yo, con las pintas que lleva y lo escandaloso que es...Y luego mira a ese niñato de mierda, ese Sasuke... es más soso que Shikamaru, y todas están por él. ¡La vida no es justa¡Al final me he acabado poniendo de mala leche y todo!_

_Dejo que el agua me tranquilice, y al cabo de un rato empiezo a pasarme la esponja por el cuerpo. Diez minutos más tarde estoy fuera de la ducha, ya tranquilo. La verdad, es que me ha dado un sueño terrible... Tendría que ponerme a estudiar, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas. Me dirijo a mi habitación con intención de irme directamente a dormir, pero el timbre del móvil me desvía de mi camino._

_-¿Qué coño quieres a estas horas, Kiba?-Dios, que tío más cansino... justo ahora que me iba a dormir._

_-Naruto... son las diez y media de la noche... ¿quién se va a dormir a estas horas?-Kiba parece sorprendido. Pero claro, él no ha tenido que ir en metro hasta la otra puta punta de la ciudad para llevarle el mp4 a un puto pijo a su casa, que además luego estaba vacía-. Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?_

_Uy, qué raro... está serio. Debe ser algo gordo._

_-Claro, tío. ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-¿Puedes acompañar mañana al instituto a Hinata? Es que no quiero que vaya sola desde su casa, que vive muy lejos, y yo no puedo que tengo médico._

_-Vale... ¿Vive en ese barrio tan pijísimo de las afueras, no¿A qué hora paso a por ella?_

_-A las siete._

_-Mmm vale. ¿Qué te pasa a ti, que no puedes ir?_

_-La jodida alergia-Kiba parece fastidado. No me extraña... últimamente parece un payaso, con esa nariz roja._

_-Ah. Hasta mañana. A ver si te curan la nariz esa que tienes últimamente, que te pareces a Rudolph._

_-Adiós. ¡Eh, un momento, so capullo...!_

_Le cuelgo, no tengo ganas de discutir. Me como un bol de sopa en la cocina rápidamente, y después de lavarme los dientes y poner la alarma del móvil a las seis, me acuesto. Al poco tiempo estoy profundamente dormido._

Contestaciones a los Reviews:

A marybel:

Medea-chan :Jus jus...como has visto en este capítulo ha salido más...y conforme vaya avanzando la historia aparecerá cada vez más y más y más y más...OBVIO!xD  
n fin,por ahora,yo creo que sí,que esas serán las parejas,pero en realidad,no nos lo hemos planteado muy en serio.Lo de Chouji ya os enteraréis,pero va a ser muy muy gordo...X-) (o al menos eso quiero ) A que Kiba es moníiiiiiisimo!?

En serio te ha parecido corto?Bueno,me alegro que te haya gustado

Aurori-chan: lo de las parejas aún está un poco borroso XD. Cuando pasen los capítulos, podemos hacer, por ejemplo insinuaciones de varias, para así tener contentos a todos los amantes de las parejas, así que por ahora no hay nada fijo XD. A mi también me encanta Kiba O Al escribir ese párrafo estuvimos intentando que fuese protector, como en la serie.. Y bueno, eso es lo que salió. Tranquila, Gaara saldrá más, y más... Sabemos que hay muchas fans XD Y este capítulo es un poquito más largo

A ferick:

Medea-chan: Toma un pin!

Aurori-chan: Hombre... Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero de todas formas hay muchísima gente que SÍ considera que MCR es emo. Al publicar el fic estaba claro que habría alguna queja acerca de esto es o esto no es emo, pero bueno, cuando un fic se publica está expuesto a críticas. Espero que si escribes otra review nos cuentes todos nuestros fallitos, para la próxima vez no repetirlos

A Arue-san:

Medea-chan: Hay que pegar a tu ordenador...no es justo!!A nosotras nos pasa igual...todas las canciones que ponemos aquí las tenemos en el ipod/mp4 o lo que sea,y nos encantan xD

Me alegro muchíiiiisimo que te haya encantado!xD

Aurori-chan¡me uno a eso de pegarle! Bueno... ahora que lo pienso mejor no porque no nos podrías seguir leyendo xD. No te preocupes, oímos religiosamente TODAS las canciones que aparecen en el fic, y la mayoría las tenemos en el mp3 y NO somos emos, no estás contagiada xD. ¡Guau¿En serio que te identificas con los protas? Ese es justo nuestro objetivo, que los protas de la serie parezcan adolescentes normales

Para Uchiha-nick (o nick10 xD):

Medea-chan: ermmm lo sabía!!xD Alaaaaa qué cruel!No te rías de Hina!Ríete mejor de Sasuke xD Que sí,yo le quiero mucho,pero es que el tío es cachondísimo xD

Aurori-chan: a mi realmente también me hace un poco de gracia Hinata... Me uno al grupo de los crueles XD

Para GabrielleDeLaCroix:

Medea-chan: TÚ Gaara!No MÍ Gaara!!Mi Gaara es emo 0

Me alegro mucho que te parezca buena la historia...y Naru es que cae bien a todo el mundo!Es demasiado kawaii xD Y sí,en los siguientes le vamos a poner a escuchar a Offsprings,vaya que sí (i know you wanna hit that,i know you wanna hit that!0 adoro esa canción!)

Aurori-chan: Os dejo peleándoos por Gaara, yo me voy con Sai XD Naru-chan es taaan mono O ¡Nos leístes la mente, en el próximo capi íbamos a poner a Offspring!

P.D:Reviews!!

Y la canción del principio es-- _[Lemon Tree,The Beatles,(Single)_


	4. Chapter 4

**EMOTIONAL**

_I Can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright_

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well_

_anyway "I would any day die for you",_

_I write on paper & erased away_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scenery over again_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see_

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But i'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you see_

El sol asoma entre los tejados y azoteas de la ciudad. Sus rayos los bañan de un color cárdeno, cálido y hermoso pero ligeramente desapacible a la vez.

Sin embargo, hay rincones a los que la luz no llega; hasta que el día no avanza quedan en las sombras. Fríos y oscuros, sombríos y poco atrayentes, son también bastante más tranquilos y pacíficos a primeras horas de la mañana. Pero, al final, cuando el sol ha dado ya su vuelta diaria en el firmamento y el crepúsculo lo manda a la cama, relucen con fuerza, quedando llenos de luz y vida.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

La alarma del despertador resuena con fuerza en la habitación en penumbra, y Hinata abre los ojos, sobresaltada. Cualquiera diría que lleva más durmiendo más de ocho horas, piensa mientras mira la pantalla luminosa del reloj. Le gusta tanto dormir, que le da la impresión de que se acaba de acostar. Apagando el molesto timbre, sale de la cama, e intenta dirigirse con el mayor sigilo posible al cuarto de baño para no despertar a su hermana, Hanabi. Sin embargo, ésta ya está despierta. Y a juzgar por las apariencias, bastante más que ella.

- ¡Buenas, "manita"! - la niña está enfrente de su puerta, con la mano levantada, como si fuese a golpearla - . Siempre te duermes, así que he venido a despertarte.

_Y lo dice tan contenta... sinceramente, cualquiera diría que yo soy la mayor. Sin embargo, es una suerte que tenga una hermanita pequeña tan responsable. No sé qué haría sin ella. Sigue hablando con su voz de pito durante todo el paseo al baño, contándome cosas mientras me lavo la cara y me cepillo los dientes. Que si Konohamaru el otro día le dijo que era muy guapa, que si papá no la deja teñirse del todo de azul oscuro el pelo "¡como tú, Hina!"... nunca se le acabarán los temas. Cómo no, cuando estamos a punto de entrar en mi habitación de nuevo, aparece la cabeza de Neji por la puerta de su cuarto y le grita que se calle de una vez. La rutina de todos los días. Mientras los dos pelean a toda voz en el pasillo, me meto discretamente en mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Rápidamente enciendo la minicadena, y la primera estrofa del Eleanor Rigby de The Beatles suena con suavidad..._

_"Ah, look at all the lonely people,_

_Ah, look at all the lonely people"_

_Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Mucha gente me consideraría más rara de lo que soy si supiera que me gustan canciones de ese tipo, pero no puedo hacer nada si me encantan. Seguro que si estuviese aquí Kiba diría que los raros son ellos por considerar raro algo que es de lo mejor que ha dado la música en mucho tiempo. Es muy buen amigo, creo que el mejor que podría tener, aunque la mayoría de la gente, incluido Naruto, piense que en muchas ocasiones pueda ser un plasta. No. Ya he vuelto a pensar en él. No puedo creer que siga teniéndolo en mi mente, que siga haciéndome ilusiones. A pesar de lo que digan Kiba, Ino y Sakura. _

_Pero bueno, es el papel que me toca. Me pongo una falda por la rodilla negra con una camiseta de manga larga blanca y suave, y me calzo unas botas de agua negras y moradas que me regaló papá por mi pasado cumpleaños. No quiero acabar con los pies empapados como ayer, ya que según dijeron por la tele anoche, hoy va a llover tanto o más._

_Cinco minutos más tarde estoy abajo, en la cocina, tomando mi desayuno. Al poco tiempo, entran Hanabi y Neji, ambos con mala cara, y se sienta cada uno a mi lado. No puedo evitar sonreír. Aunque a primera vista no lo parezca, ambos tienen el mismo grado de mal genio_.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_¡Mierda! Otra vez se me han vuelto a olvidar los libros que tocaban para hoy... Y para colmo llevo la mochila abierta y lo que había en ella ha acabado en el suelo. Lo recojo todo rápidamente y le limpio el polvo a mi viejísimo estuche. Justo ahora me acuerdo de lo que tantísimas veces me repite Sakura: "No puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez"._

_Y lo cierto es que tiene razón. No puedo ordenar los libros, caminar y contemplar la majestuosa mansión Hyuga al mismo tiempo. Se supone que aquí tengo que recoger a Hinata... Ahora que me fijo, los rumores que rondan sobre ella son ciertos. Toda la familia, incluyéndole, está forrada. Fijo que ese gimnasio que dirige su padre da mucho pero que mucho dinero._

_Me apoyo en la ostentosa puerta de entrada, dispuesto a llamar, cuando, de repente, ésta se abre. Y, para mi sorpresa no es Hinata la que me recibe. Ante mí se planta un chico de llamativos ojos. Me mira con una cara de mala leche que tira para atrás..._

_- ¡Hinata, te esperan! - grita él._

_- Ya voy, ya voy - se escucha a Hinata, mientras la veo correr por el pasillo, coge su mochila y se hace una coleta alta. Va muy apurada... Le sonrío, intentando romper un poco la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Ella avanza hasta llegar a la puerta, y se apoya en el marco, jadeando._

_- No tienes por qué darte tanta prisa, vamos bien de tiempo - le digo, intentado parecer amable... Como para no serlo, si le dijese ahora cualquier tontería a Hinata ese tío fijo que me partiría las piernas. Intimida un montón... _

_Juraría haberle visto antes... ¡Ahora caigo! Él es Neji Hyuga, aquel chico del curso superior tan popular. Ése que está perseguido las veinticuatro horas del día por un montón de chicas, y que sin inmutarse sigue practicando kárate en el gimnasio del instituto._

_Neji nos hace una seña para salir, mientras que su prima le murmura algo así como "¿tú también vienes?". Es evidente que a Hinata no le cae muy bien ... O mejor dicho, no se siente cómoda junto a él. La verdad es que no la culpo._

El paseo de los 3 jóvenes sigue su curso, de forma relativamente normal -si se puede llamar normal a una Hinata colorada, un Neji cabreado y un Naruto histérico-. Cuando superan la mitad del recorrido, ocurre lo que el muchacho lleva temiendo todo el camino; Hinata no repara en una pequeña grieta de la acera, y con un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, tropieza y pierde el equilibrio.

Naruto y Neji se giran a la vez para sujetarla, pero el rubio está más cerca. Con rapidez, la coge de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio, sin reparar en la expresión de su primo. La chica siente la sangre subirle a a la cabeza, y todo le empieza a dar vueltas al sentir los brazos de Naruto ciñéndola con fuerza para que no caiga. Está todavía en estado de shock cuando siente cómo Neji empuja al muchacho lejos de ella, y se inclina, susurrándole algo al rubio.

Naruto lo mira con terror, y rápidamente se aleja de ambos, como si estuviesen apestados, mirando a su primo como si le fuese a matar, como Hinata rápidamente adivina al mirarle a los ojos cuando se coloca entre ambos. Aún siente el calor de los brazos de Naruto en su cintura, y es consciente de su cara colorada y su paso vacilante. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo. Aunque haya sido una reacción natural, completamente normal por su parte, después de salvarla de su caída, la ha abrazado. Por repetir ese instante, daría su vida mil veces.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_He estado pensando en él desde ayer por la tarde, la última vez que le vi... Dios, es la primera vez que me pasa con un tío. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene algo...algo aparte de lo bueno que está, aunque reconozco que le suma puntos, y de ese aire extraño que le rodea, que atrae la atención de todo el mundo._

_Me froto los ojos con fuerza, e intento no dormirme de pie en medio del abarrotado vagón de metro. Me siento rara yendo yo sola, sin Ino ni Hinata ni Naruto. Sin embargo, los tres tenían cosas que hacer, y además, ya soy lo bastante mayorcita para no tenter que ir de la mano de nadie. Bueno, estoy entrando en la estación. He llegado justo a tiempo; deben de estar a punto de abrir la puerta._

_¡Mierda! Con el frenazo que ha pegado al llegar, me he tropezado y he caído encima de alguien... Joder, qué vergüenza...espero que no se haya hecho mucho daño. El chico que ha tenido la desgracia de servirme de colchón salvavidas comienza a incorporarse. Va todo vestido de oscuro, con vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una sudadera y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Un momento...ese pelo me suena..._

_- ¿Sa...Sasuke? - el mencionado alza la cabeza del todo, y me mira con esos ojos tan enigmáticos que tiene, con fastidio y cierto punto de sorna. Siento mis piernas como flanes, y le tiendo mi mano temblorosa para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras me agarro con la otra a la barra, para no caerme de nuevo-. L-lo sien-nto much-chísimo...¿T-te has hecho daño?_

_Me mira con las cejas arqueadas, e ignorándome, se alza del suelo y sale del vagón, no sin dirigirme una última y arrogante media sonrisa. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que debo verme, ahí sola, parada en medio de gente que sale y entra sin cesar. Sintiendo mi cara arder, salgo corriendo del metro hacia la calle evitando mirar a ningún sitio. Comienzo a comprender a Hinata._

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

La pareja llega a clase. El rubio, sin darse cuenta aún mantiene la "distancia prudencial" impuesta por Neji... Como para no hacerlo; aquel " Si osas acercarte tanto a Hinata lo pagarás caro" es inolvidable, y debe ser cumplido a rajatabla. Naruto suspira profundamente y tira la mochila cerca de su asiento. Sus ganas de dormir desaparecen en el tortuoso trayecto. Le echa una ojeada rápida a los libros de Sasuke, que están perfectamente ordenados sobre la mesa. Eso le pone de peor humor -aunque ya de por sí es difícil- porque por el enfado que lleva encima ni tan siquiera se acordaba de él.

Aún no ha entrado el profesor, y todos los estudiantes revolotean de mesa en mesa, charlando seguramente acerca de las ya pasadas vacaciones de verano. Naruto da media vuelta sobre su asiento, y comprueba como al fondo de la clase hay unas cuantas chicas que lanzan grititos y hablan alborotadamente. Pero el muchacho no presta demasiada atención a aquel detalle. Lo único que atrae sus miradas furtivas es el ensimismado rostro de Sakura.

Examina - como ya más de mil veces ha hecho - las delicadas facciones de la muchacha con detalle, observando sus finos labios, aquella nariz respingona y sobretodo sus grandes ojos verdes. Le sorprende que la visión de Sakura no le cansa, al contrario, cada vez que le mira, más le gusta. Pero, para su desconsuelo, esas esmeraldas orbes no están dirigidas a él ni mucho menos. Sigue la dirección que marca el gesto de la chica, y se topa con la alta figura de Sasuke Uchiha, que está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras charla con un chico que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. El rubio se levanta de su asiento para descubrir su identidad, y en cuanto ve aquellos característicos cabellos rojizos sabe de quién se trata. Como si no hubiese visto nada se gira y vuelve a sentar, casi carcomido por el terror que le inflige su persona.

El maestro hace acto de presencia, y de repente, el alboroto desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los alumnos vuelven a sus respectivos pupitres, y el silencio impera en el aula. Todos excepto Sasuke, que sigue en la entrada hablando con el otro muchacho, indiferente al resto de la gente. El profesor deja sobre la mesa sus pesadas carpetas, y carraspea un par de veces, dando a entender al Uchiha que saliese de ahí. Él simplemente se gira, y con su ya característica mirada perdida y sus lánguidos pasos hace caso. Eso sí, atrayendo la atención de todas o casi todas las chicas del curso.

Lentamente baja su silla, y se coloca junto a Naruto, al que dirige una expresión totalmente diferente a la que muestra con el resto de la gente. Esboza una sonrisa socarrona,y en voz baja le dice:

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación no saludar a la gente? Gaara se podría sentir ofendido... - añade burlonamente. Cuando pronuncia la palabra "ofendido" pone especial ironía... Es evidente que ese tipo no encaja en el perfil de lo normal, y ofenderse por algo así sí lo es.

El muchacho recibe las palabras de su compañero con furia. Desde luego aquel no es su mejor día...

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_El asiento de al lado está vacío. Como ya me dijo Kiba, hoy se iba a ausentar durante todo el día. Odio estar sola. Y más aún sabiendo que un montón de gente nueva ha llegado a clase. Recuerdo que el año anterior, cuando aún íbamos a secundaria en el curso estábamos los de "toda la vida". En cambio ahora el aula está plagada de gente a que no conozco ni de lejos. Por ejemplo ese chico que está sentado al lado de Naruto, aquel del que tantísimo habla Sakura. La verdad es que podrá ser atractivo... Pero personalmente no le veo nada especial además de ese aspecto._

_Es más, al contrario que podrán pensar la mayoría de chicas yo veo a Naruto infinitamente mejor que al tal Sasuke... Porque yo le tengo idealizado como a alguien amable y simpático... Una persona con la que es divertido hablar -aunque mi timidez me limite enormemente-, al revés que ese chico, con el que parece imposible mantener una conversación agradable..._

_Unos insistentes golpecitos en el respaldo de mi silla me sacan de mi "mundo interior". Me giro y descubro a un aburrido y a la vez preocupado Shikamaru que habla a Chouji con nerviosismo... Últimamente este último está muy raro..._

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

El profesor mira a la clase, deteniéndose en unos y otros, hasta que al final se levanta de su silla y se coloca en medio del aula, con una media sonrisa en los labios. No se le ha escapado el hecho de que si no todos, casi todos sus alumnos tienen la vista perdida en el paisaje industrial que se ve a través de las ventanas de la habitación.

- Bien...para la asignatura de Lengua, este trimestre vais a tener que entregarme un trabajo sobre "Hamlet" - el hombre mira orgulloso a los chavales. Por fin ha conseguido su atención -. Lo haréis en grupos de tres o cuatro, y tenéis que contarme cosas sobre el argumento, su autor, la época en que fue escrito, y por supuesto...

Mientras los adolescentes comienza a tomar apuntes sobre los puntos de su nueva tortura extraescolar, el profesor toma asiento de nuevo en su mesa y saca la lista de clase. Al parecer son impares. Volviendo a pasear sus ojos por los dieciséis alumnos, intentando pensar la manera de realizar los grupos de la manera más "educativa" -es decir, de tal forma que se dediquen a trabajar y no a charlar-.

- Tú, el moreno del fondo - alza la voz, señalando a Sasuke-. Saca un folio y un boli - éste le mira molesto. Evidentemente no está acostumbrado a que le traten así. Naruto deja escapar una débil risita-. Dime dos números al azar.

-El nueve y el tres -contesta el chico, mirando a la fecha apuntada en la pizarra con desgana.

- Bien... tu grupo estará formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y tú,obviamente...te llamas Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

_Joder... de entre toda esta gente me tenía que tocar con el idiota de Naruto. Me pregunto quién será la otra, Sakura. Miro a mi alrededor a ver cual de todas se ha dado la vuelta. Uy, qué sorpresa... parece que la chica que en este momento está siendo aguijonada por los ojos de sus compañeras con la vista baja, la pava del metro y mi nueva compañera de trabajo son la misma persona._

_Lo que me faltaba._

_No tengo que aguantar sólo a un imbécil, sino también a una niñata que seguro que no tiene dos dedos de frente. ¡Dios, seré bocas!_

_¿Por qué habré dicho esos números? Somos dieciséis personas en la clase...¿no podía haber dicho cualquiera de los trece restantes?_

_El subnormal del profesor sigue diciendo los grupos tan feliz, mientras Naruto intenta matarme con la mirada. Primero la caída del metro con la inútil de Sakura, luego esto, y esta tarde vienen los amigos de Itachi a hacer el gilipollas a casa. ¿Qué más puede salir hoy mal?_

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Sasuke observa con recelo a su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Por lo que se ve el sentimiento es mutuo, ya que Naruto le contempla de igual forma. A la vez emiten un amargo suspiro. El maestro sonríe, satisfecho, al ver que ya todos los alumnos están emparejados. Todos menos uno. Revisa por segunda vez la lista y se percata de que alguien se queda solo.

- Escuchadme - ordena con un grito, al que todos los jóvenes atienden -.Por lo que veo, al ser dieciséis uno de vosotros ha quedado sin pertenecer a ningún grupo.

Un muchacho de oscuros cabellos y pálida piel se levanta de su asiento. Camina con aires despreocupados hasta la pizarra y empieza a hablar, con una bien modulada y agradable voz:

- Soy yo - dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Por cierto... ¿puede no mencionar mis apellidos ni mi nombre completo? Llámame Sai.

-¿Y porqué tanto secretismo? . ¿Acaso es por una cuestión familiar?

- Para nada. Es sólo porque no lo considero demasiado importante...- mira a los ojos a su maestro, aún con la permanente expresión de alegría en la cara -. Además, no me gusta demasiado. Mejor Sai.

- De acuerdo entonces. Veamos cómo lo hacemos para que puedas hacer el trabajo como tus otros compañeros... - echa un vistazo general a toda la clase - ¡Ya sé! Te pondrás con otro grupo... No creo que pase nada por ello... Así que si quieres lo echamos a suertes...

- ¿Puedo elegir al grupo?- pregunta el curioso chico.

- Como prefieras - accede con tedio.

- Entonces ese del chico rubio, el de la primera fila. El mentado se lleva una mano a la frente, fastidiado, mientras que Sasuke entorna los ojos.

- ¿Acaso les conocías de antes?- añade sorprendido.

- Para nada. No les había visto nunca.

- ¿Entonces...? - pregunta aún más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba.

La campana que marca el fin de la clase suena estrepitosamente, acompañada por el sonido de los estudiantes salir de clase

- Porque ver como los dos idiotas se pelean - señala a Naruto y a Sasuke con la barbilla -, y esa chica tan fea intenta separarles será muy divertido... ¿No crees? - dice sin perturbar ni un ápice su sonrisa. Acto seguido mira a las tres personas que acaba de mencionar y se marcha de clase silbando, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por una vez las predicciones de Sasuke fallan... Las cosas pueden salir aún peor de lo que tenía previsto.

Canción -- Shy,Sonata Arctica


	5. Chapter 5

N/A's:¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sentimos haber tardado en publicar el quinto capítulo, pero digamos que los exámenes y demás ocupaciones nos han limitado bastante. Bueno, dejo de excusarme. Ya llevamos cinco capítulos... Quién lo diría... Y la verdad es que el fic está teniendo una excelente acogida (eso nos alegra mucho, nos encanta que haya gente a la que le gusta). Resumiendo, que nos gusta muchísimo recibir vuestros consejos, sugerencias o críticas. Y no es cortéis en decirnos nuestros fallos, aunque sean simples tonterías. De los errores se aprende. Dejo de aburriros, y sin más dilación os dejamos el quinto capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**EMOTIONAL**

_No one ever said that life was fair and i'm not saying that it should be  
So knowing that you are where you want to be and i'm not comes as no surprise  
But don't expect me to be happy for you  
And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too  
I don't want your pity…i hate your pity _

Taste your vanity…  
Its sweet bitterness as you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams  
You took them all…  
I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile

As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes  
I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy

Beg me to make this easier and listen to my hopeless cries

Suffer alone in emptiness  
I lust to see you swallowed by the mess that you left in your wake  
Disgust lies deep within your empty gaze…

Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries  
Send stares into your meaningless eyes

My envy can't describe how i loathe you for having all the stars  
Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine  
Yet it's you i see wasting the dream that only i deserve  
I'll tear off your face to see your smile

As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes  
I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy

Las nubes,que hasta este momento se han mantenido aparte de la vida diaria de la gran ciudad, comienzan a inundar el firmamento. Riadas de adolescentes salen a toda prisa del instituto, intentando que la tormenta -que se ve incluso peor que la del día anterior- les pille a mitad de camino. El cielo se va poniendo cada vez más gris, mientras que el aire se carga del olor que precede a la lluvia. Así como el clima se muestra sombrío y torvo, va influyendo en los estados de ánimo de los jóvenes, influenciados siempre por las circunstancias que les rodean. Sin embargo, la lluvia y los rayos nunca vienen del todo mal; después de toda tormenta, siempre llega la calma.  
Al menos, en apariencia.  


**CAPÍTULO 5**  


La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abre sigilosamente. Un muchacho moreno, de amplia sonrisa entra alegremente, a pesar de que la oscuridad inunda completamente el salón.

De repente una luz rojiza ilumina todo el cuarto, pero sin embargo Sai conserva su actitud indiferente. Lógico. Ya está acostumbrado.

- ¡Hola!-saluda animosamente un hombre maduro, que está tumbado en el sofá, mientras coge palomitas.

- Buenas...-dice él con poco interés a la par que se sienta junto a Yamato.Toma la funda de la película que parece estar viendo su compañero y la examina detenidamente.

- ¿Fue bien el primer día?-añade con una amplia sonrisa, aún con la boca llena.

- "La venganza de los zombies asesinos. Volumen VII"-lee en voz alta, asintiendo con la cabeza a la su pregunta - Tiene pinta de ser pésima...-concluye, mientras señala con la barbilla al televisor.

- Y no estás muy equivocado, la verdad-ríe mientras coge la abultada mochila de Sai y se la lleva a un sitio en el que no molestase.

- ¿Entonces para qué la estás viendo, si es tan mala?-pregunta con incredulidad él.

- Porque como ya he visto las seis anteriores me sabía mal dejar la saga inconclusa...

- Estoy empezando a creer que estás obsesionado con este tipo de películas...-dice en tono de broma.

- Bueno... cada uno tiene sus pequeñas "obsesiones". ¿No crees?-pregunta con amabilidad, y es respaldado por Sai, que asiente ligeramente- Por cierto... Hace mucho que veo como el lienzo sigue igual... ¿No lo piensas continuar?.

- No... Creo que voy a dejarlo aparcado... Tengo nuevas ideas-declara, a la vez que borra el boceto hecho a lápiz.

- Me alegro por ello. Ya veo que ese pequeño cambio de aires te ha venido bastante bien. ¿Cierto?- pregunta, mirando apaciblemente a Sai, que se queda pensando durante cortos instantes.

- Sí, mas o menos-concluye con una casi automática sonrisa.

Acto seguido empieza a dibujar con impresionante maestría las siluetas de tres dispares muchachos.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Los dos adolescentes caminan pausadamente, casi sin mediar palabra. Naruto bufa cansado, mientras que Sakura continúa con su triste mirada de hace ya un par de semanas, originada debido al rechazo de "cierta" persona. Él pisa un charco, y mirando al cielo, aún blancuzco, cierra su colorido paraguas. Le lanza una mirada cómplice a su compañera, e intentando animarle un poco le sonríe ampliamente. 

Elevan la cabeza y comprueban que han llegado hasta el lugar adecuado. Juntos entran con algo de pudor al edificio.

- ¿Leíste la parte que te tocaba?-pregunta con gesto decaído, mirando al suelo- Recuerda que vamos con el tiempo justo, han pasado más de tres semanas desde que comenzó el curso y somos el grupo más retrasado de la clase...-regaña a Naruto, mientras le da al botón del ascensor.

- ¡No seas gruñona, Sakura!-ruega, aún sabiendo que se está jugando el cuello al pronunciar esas palabras- Aún queda mes y medio para entregarlo... ¡Y somos cuatro personas! Ya verás como todo se acaba rápido-concluya, pulsando uno de los botones que están al lado del espejo en el que la chica se arregla el pelo.

- Será rápido si no te peleas con Sasuke...-dice entre dientes mientras se coloca una horquilla sujetando uno de esos molestos "mechones rebeldes".

En pocos segundos llegan a la planta deseada. Salen de allí y nada más levantar la vista se encuentran el apartamento de Sasuke. Pero eso no es lo que más llama la atención de los chicos.

Una pareja se besa apasionadamente delante de la puerta de entrada. La de ojos jades revisa por enésima vez el papelito, con la cabeza gacha y ahora un tanto sonrojada, porque los dos individuos siguen a lo suyo, aparentemente sin percatarse de lo que ocurre a sus alrededores.

Pero sin embargo la actitud de Sakura es discreta comparada con la de su compañero, que les mira con la boca abierta y casi sin parpadear.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!- grita ella, pegándole un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, mientras le retuerce la piel - ¿Acaso no has visto en tu vida a alguien besándose o qué?

- ¡Suéltame¡Me haces daño!- exclama, aún sin apartar la vista, a lo que su amiga deja de hacer presión pero le lanza una mirada cargada de reproche, con la que no hizo falta decirle "No aprenderás nunca".

De repente la mujer que está apoyada en la puerta se separa por un instante del hombre y le da un suave golpecito en el hombro, señalando a los adolescentes con una mueca de completo desagrado. Éste también se da la vuelta, y les intimida con solo un gesto.

Tiene la cara repleta de piercings, y un peinado de lo más extravagante, pero sin embargo eso no es lo que más llama la atención de su persona. En su cara destacan unos terroríficos ojos grisáceos, que echarían atrás hasta a el más pintado.

- Vosotros...-señala con la barbilla a los jóvenes- ¿Qué estáis mirando?

El miedo que les infunde aquel tipo -y su pareja, una mujer de aspecto sereno, pero a la vez serio- causa un escalofrío en sus cuerpos. Sakura traga saliva fuertemente, mientras intercambia con Naruto un gesto nervioso, al que él responde de igual manera. Le da un codazo a la chica, y automáticamente empieza a hablar en voz baja:

- Verás... Esto... Nosotros os mirábamos porque teníamos que entrar por esa puerta... Y cómo estabáis... bueno... ya sabes...-balbucea sin dirigirse directamente a ellos.

La mujer de cabellos azulados susurra algo a su pareja, y tras unos minutos de cuchicheos miran a los jóvenes de forma inquisitiva.

- Por casualidad no seréis los amigos de el hermano de Itachi ¿verdad?-pregunta con un tono más calmado, aún así sin dejar de ser serio.

Ellos asienten con la cabeza, ya algo más tranquilizados, acercándose un poco más a la pareja. Estos se giran y el hombre toca el timbre impacientemente. Pero sin embargo nadie le abre. Mira de reojo a la chica y levanta la pierna, enfundada en unas botas militares.

Un ruido sobresalta a Naruto y Sakura. Alzan la cabeza, y atónitos observan como aquel hombre ha abierto de una patada y como si nada se limpia los zapatos. El rubio le da un pequeño codazo a su amiga, e intercambian una mueca de total asombro.

- Por cierto, hemos sido unos maleducados no presentándonos...-murmura irónicamente la mujer- Yo soy Konan, y él Pein. Somos amigos de Itachi- concluye extendiendo la mano a Naruto, dándole un apretón tan brusco que el chico la aparta dolorido.  


**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Será cafre la tía esta...Y el novio ya ni te cuento. Con las pintas que llevan, da la impresión de que como les mires un poco mal te rajan. Pero bueno, ya que la chica se ha presentado -y aunque Pein parezca estar planteándose en serio lo de darnos una paliza-, habrá que hacer lo mismo.

- Naruto. Y ella-añado señalando a Sakura con una sonrisa- Sakura. Y no somos amigos del amargado, digo, de Sasuke.

- Encantada- Konan nos sonríe. Vaya,no parece mala persona. Aunque su novio tenga una cara de mala hostia capaz de agriar la leche-. Eso sí, la próxima vez intentad no mirar de esa manera cuando dos se están liando. Sobre todo tú, Naruto.  
Siento como mi cara empieza a arder, aunque no sé por qué. Miro a Sakura en busca de ayuda, pero se está partiendo el culo. Un momento¡¿se está riendo de mí¡Ni que fuera un crío!

- Vámonos- Pein le coge del brazo, y ella, después de lanzarme una última mirada divertida, desparece con él en el ascensor.

No sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que van a seguir con lo suyo.

Entramos en el vestíbulo de la casa de Sasuke. Que por cierto, es más grande que mi cocina y baño juntos. Frente a nosotros se abre un pasillo a oscuras, lleno de puertas, a nuestra izquierda hay otra puerta más -con cristales y tal, muy pija ella- a través de la cual entra luz. Sin pararme a pensar un momento, la empujo y arrastro a Sakura dentro de la habitación.  
Vaya...así que estos son los amigos del hermano de Sasuke.  
Menuda panda.

Ése de ahí parece una tía. Y se está peleando con otro que lleva una máscara rarísima y que no para de repetir "¡Pero si yo soy muy bueno!".A su lado está sentado uno que los mira con cara de estar hasta las mismísimas narices, con cara de crío, que habla con uno que tiene la piel azul. Mientras intentamos sobreponernos a la sorpresa, alguien nos llama desde atrás.

- ¡Anda¿Sois los amigos de Sasuke?-Joder. Este tío es idéntico al amargado.

- NO-. Vaya...hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Me alegro que no esté de acuerdo en eso de que somos amigos.

- Venga, venga, no seas así, pichacorta. Tú tampoco, marica-. Dios, el que faltaba. Yo me lo cargo-. ¡Hola, vaca rosa!  
Sakura gruñe, y antes de que pueda hacer nada, se lanza sobre Sai, que la mira con su eterna sonrisa, pillado por sopresa. ¡Venga, Sakurita, dale duro!¡Mierda!¡Me cago en el amargado de los cojones! Como está siempre en medio, Sakura se lo ha llevado por delante, y han acabado los dos en el suelo.

- No soy un colchón. Levántate-. ¡Vaya, milagro, Sasuke ha hablado! Aunque para lo que ha dicho, podría haber mantenido la boca cerrada. La pobre Sakura está rojísima, y se levanta a toda prisa del suelo, para colocarse a mi lado de nuevo.

- Si no estuvieses en medio, Sakura no habría tropezado contigo¡pedazo de idiota!-estoy harto. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así?

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, con arrogancia, dándome mal rollo. A saber que burrada suelta. Tranquilo Naruto, respira y no caigas para variar en sus provocaciones.

- Reconócelo. Te habría encantado estar en mi lugar.

Abro la boca para responderle, pero las palabras no me salen. Por segunda vez en la tarde, siento como me pongo rojo, tanto de rabia como de vergüenza. Sí, lo reconozco, no me habría importado, pero eso no le da derecho a hablar sobre algo así con ese tono. Frunzo el ceño, furioso, y agarro a Sasuke del cuello de la camiseta. Sin embargo, él no cambia su prepotente sonrisa. Al contrario la ensancha más. ¡Joder, yo me lo cargo!

- Dejad de pegaros ahora mismo-. Justo cuando estoy punto de arrearle una buena hostia, llega otro más-. ¡Jashin aprueba la violencia, pero solo bajo sus enseñanzas!

¿Eh¿De qué va este¿Quién coño es Jashin?

- ¡Eso, eso¡Paz y amor!

-Si queréis seguir pegándoos, venid a la reunión de la semana que viene. Allí os enseñaremos cómo causar verdadero dolor, y cómo disfrutarlo.

- ¡Paz y amor!

- ¡Os lo digo en serio¡Es gratis!

- ¡ Paz y amor!

Entre el hombre éste que nos quiere meter en no sé dónde y el otro, el de la máscara, que parece un conejo saltando de aquí para allá y gritando "Paz y amor" me va a dar algo...Sasuke parece tener la misma impresión, así que se da la vuelta y huye del lugar, seguido por Sai, y Sakura se va corriendo tras ellos, dejándome a mí solo frente a estos dos chalados.

- Hidan...van al instituto- el hermano de Sasuke interviene, cortando la riada de palabras del fanático.

- Oh. Entones sois menores. Olvidadlo. No he dicho nada-. Antes de que yo pueda responderle, se da la vuelta y se larga seguido del chico conejo, que aún grita aquello de "Paz y amor".

- Gracias...-un poco más y no lo cuento.

- Itachi- añade, autopresentándose-Vete con mi hermano y tus amigos. Aquí molestas.

Asiento, y desaparezco por el pasillo tras los cobardes que me han dejado solo frente a los psicóticos amigos de Itachi.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO **

"What's it feel like to be a ghost?  
(Well, louder now, louder now)  
So what's it feel like to be a ghost? Ahh  
Are you up for, are you up for this?"

Naruto parpadea al entrar en la habitación, sorprendido. Sasuke está de pie, en una esquina, prácticamente pegado al equipo de música, mientras que Sakura curiosea algo colorada los CD's de la estantería. Sai se ha sentado a la mesa de Sasuke con toda naturalidad, y está -para variar- dibujando. Y en teoría han quedado para hacer un trabajo del colegio. 

- Eh, Sasuke. ¿Tienes algo mejor para escuchar que esa mierda?-el chico no se da por aludido, pero Sakura baja un poco el volumen, provocando que éste gire la cabeza, molesto.

- ¿Qué haces?-inquiere.

- Bajar el volumen- contesta Sakura con una sonrisa, y acercándose a Sai, le quita el folio de las manos. Éste se vuelve, enfadado a pesar de su permanente sonrisa-. Tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no?

- Mejor quítala del todo- Naruto se sienta en el suelo, apoyado en la cama-. Con algo así, yo no puedo pensar.

- Cierra la boca, anda-. Sakura se arrodilla al lado de su amigo, y saca de su mochila un cuaderno y un bolígrafo-. Vosotros dos, venid aquí.

A regañadientes, Sasuke y Sai se acercan, mientras que la chica revisa sus apuntes, concentrada.

- Bien...¿alguien se ha leído el libro?-Naruto la mira, desconcertado-.¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De qué era el trabajo?-su amiga le mira. Es evidente que no sabe si reírse o meterle un guantazo por idiota-. No, en serio. ¡Deja de mirarme así, Sakura¡Que no me acuerdo!

- Eres idiota- Sasuke le mira con sorna.

- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con el marica-asiente Sai, feliz y contento, e ignora la cara de cabreo de éste por el apodo.

- ¡Joder, callaos los dos¡¿Es que no puedo olvidarme!?

- Naruto, el que te olvides o no no tiene que ver con que seas id...-Sakura interrumpe a Sai.

- Todos sabemos el grado de idiotez de Naruto, y ese no es el tema de la discusión-. El pobre mira a Sakura, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño-. Repito¿alguien se ha leído Hamlet?  
Los tres chicos niegan. Ella comienza a cabrearse.

- Pues, antes de hacer nada- la chica se levanta, cerrando de golpe el cuaderno- os lo vais a leer. Los tres.  
Sasuke frunce el ceño, molesto por el tono que Sakura está empleando con él. Ésta le mira de reojo, y sus mejillas toman un color más fuerte.

- E-entended q-que necesitamos saber de qué va antes de hacer nada-Sakura comienza a hablar muy deprisa, intimidada por los ojos del chico, mientras se justifica-. Y cuando o-os lo hayáis leído y-ya quedaremos para hacer el trabajo. ¿Vale?  
La adolescente mira a sus compañeros, nerviosa, y mete a la fuerza sus cosas en la mochila. Naruto se encoge de hombros.

- Pues vale. Yo me voy-. El chico se sube la cremallera de la sudadera y sale de la habitación.

- ¡Espera, Naruto!-Sakura sale detrás de él, con la mochila al hombro.

Naruto cierra ruidosamente la puerta de la habitación, acompañado de su amiga. De repente una multitud de ojos se posan sobre la pareja. El chico les mira de reojo, incómodo por la situación, y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a hablar.

- Oye... ¿pasa algo?-indaga, observando uno a uno a todos los amigos de Itachi.

- Eh, chaval... ¿Es tu novia?-pregunta un hombre de largo pelo rubio, de lo más andrógino, con expresión pícara.

Naruto fija la vista al suelo, tímidamente.

- Bueno... esto...-tartamudea, intentando buscar una respuesta coherente.

- No, no somos pareja-interrumpe Sakura, con tono serio, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a su amigo, que se avergüenza aún más. Es obvio que no quiere que le relacionen con él, estando en casa de Sasuke.

Entonces le coge del brazo y se lo lleva casi arrastrando, sin reparar en que casi todos los presentes en la sala no les quitan el ojo de encima. Oye risas y jolgorio a su alrededor, pero sin embargo los ignora y consigue salir, junto a un desorientado Naruto.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

Dejo los libros sobre la mesa de mi escritorio y me siento sobre ella. Por desgracia este maldito pesado sigue aquí. ¿Por qué no se larga de una vez y me deja en paz? Como si no tuviese suficiente con que MI casa ha sido invadida por una manada de veinteañeros sin cerebro...

Y sigue mirándome. ¿Acaso no tiene cosas mejores que hacer?. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me observe, pero no de una forma tan descarada. Nunca creí que alguien me pudiese crispar más que Naruto. Es obvio que me equivocaba.

- Una vez oí que si estás todo el día con el ceño fruncido te salen arrugas...-suelta él, sin venir a cuento, en un pésimo intento de romper la tensión reinante en el ambiente. Al verle por primera vez pensé que quizás podría ser idiota. Lo confirmo: Es idiota. Igual que casi todos los de mi alrededor.

- ¿Es eso una indirecta?-pregunto, arqueando las cejas. Parece que mi contestación no le intimida en absoluto, ya que sigue con esa penosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No, para nada. Sólo digo que debe ser incómodo estar todo el día enfadado. Además, no creo que a todas tus admiradoras les agradara salir con un tío que esté más arrugado que una pasa. Eso es todo-añade, tumbándose en mi cama. Espera... ¿se acaba de tumbar en mi cama? No puedo creer que aún sin a penas conocerme ya se tome esas confianzas. No lo soporto- Tan incómodo como esta cama... No sé como puedes dormir aquí. Está dura como una piedra.

Le lanzo una mirada desafiante, a la que responde apartando la cabeza y mirando al techo.

- Odio a las visitas. Vete-intervengo, intentando llamar su atención. Me mira de reojo y pone una mueca divertida, mientras se levanta de un salto y se me acerca.

- Si crees que estoy en tu habitación por gusto te equivocas-dice alegremente, a la vez que coge su mochila y cierra la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme unas últimas palabras- Por cierto, sé donde venden una buena crema anti-arrugas.

Tras el portazo se escuchan las voces alegres de los amigos de mi hermano. Si presto un poco más de atención puedo oír a ese tío rubio discutiendo con el pelirrojo. El maldito Sai se ha añadido a la conversación.

Me levanto de la silla y caigo redondo en la cama. Todo esto me agota... Me abrazo a una de las almohadas y doy un par de vueltas... Al fin y al cabo la cama no está tan dura...  


_Canciones:_

_[Congratulations, I Hate You, de Alesana_

_[What it feels like to be a ghost?, de Taking Back Sunday_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A's: **¡Hello everyone! . ¿Os habéis olvidado de nosotras? Espero que no, pero con lo que hemos tardado no sería muy raro xD. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejamos el cinco… Bueno, pasamos de daros excusas chorras porque no arreglaríamos nada. Sí, somos unas vagas. Pero como compensación este capítulo es el doble de largo que otros, y a partir de éste las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes. ¡Por cierto! A las Gaara fans, esta vez sale, poco, pero sale xD. Y también va a hacer su aparición Iruka , así como una fuerte discusión entre ciertos personajes… Y hasta ahí podemos leer. Disfrutadlo. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, todos los personajes son de Kishi, nada nos pertenece, excepto ese extraño y lluvioso entorno en el que viven jaja.

* * *

**EMOTIONAL**

_I don't want us to have a fight,_

_But in the background I can hear you chatting shit,_

_I hear it every night._

_And you think you're being really cool,_

_You've been doing it since we were both at school,_

_Now who looks like a fool._

_Chorus_

_You're no friend of mine girl_

_And I've known it for a while girl,_

_You're just a waste of time girl_

_Why don't you have another line girl._

_Hook_

_Tell me what did you expect?_

_Have you got no self respect?_

_Reputation to protect?_

_Soon you'll be a nervous wreck._

_x2_

_What happened to the good old days?_

_I was hoping this was all a stupid phase_

_Who are you anyway?_

_I know you've heard this all before_

_I know some people who are calling you a whore_

_Don't know you anymore_

_Chorus_

_You're no friend of mine girl_

_And I've known it for a while girl,_

_You're just a waste of time girl_

_Why don't you have another line girl._

_Hook_

_Tell me what did you expect?_

_Have you got no self respect?_

_Reputation to protect?_

_Soon you'll be a nervous wreck._

_x4_

Sábado por la mañana. Octubre. El viento corre a sus anchas por la gran ciudad, pero al contrario que los días anteriores, el sol luce con fuerza en un cielo limpio de nubes, y los pájaros disfrutan de la luz y la agradable temperatura con sus alegres aleteos, mientras cantan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, sus agudos y optimistas piídos son inaudibles en comparación con los ruidos de la gran ciudad, y la polución vigila, severa y gris, por encima de sus cabezas.

Y en la superficie, la vida sigue. Numerosas familias pasean por las zonas verdes, olvidando por unas horas sus deberes y preocupaciones, y en los comercios se preparan para uno de los días más rentables de la semana.

Sí, las nubes siguen en el cielo y el estruendo ensordece hasta a los mismos pájaros, pero hay más felicidad en el ambiente que en cualquier otro día de la semana.

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

El gran pabellón deportivo se vacía poco a poco, hasta quedar casi desierto. Ya no se escuchan por los megáfonos las puntuaciones impuestas por los jueces ni el alboroto causado por el expectante público.

Tenten camina por la pista, hasta llegar a las gradas, ya con la bolsa de la ropa sucia colgada al hombro. Sonríe débilmente, mientras saluda enérgicamente a sus amigos. De repente un inquieto muchacho se levanta.

- ¡Eres increíble! - exclama Lee mientras achucha a la chica hasta el punto de casi dejarla sin respiración - ¡La mejor de todas! ¡Me quedé boquiabierto cuando tiraste la maza e hiciste esa pirueta tan difícil! - grita, intentando imitar el complicado movimiento realizado por su amiga, sin buenos resultados.

- ¡Guarda tu poder juvenil, Lee! ¡Es algo que no puedes desaprovechar! - exclama su maestro, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la chica- Lo has hecho muy bien. ¡La próxima vez muestra toda tu energía y seguro que quedarás la primera! ¡Sabemos que lo puedes hacer!

- Gracias, pero la próxima vez ganaré, ya veréis. Necesito practicar un poco más...-murmura, dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa. Baja la vista al suelo, y ve, para su asombro, cómo el suelo se moja poco a poco de lágrimas. Alza la vista de nuevo y observa a los dos enérgicos hombres llorar como magdalenas.

- ¡Así se habla! Don Gai... Tenten se está convirtiendo en toda una mujercita...- declara, secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano teatralmente. Su maestro hace una señal de aprobación, adoptando la misma postura que Lee.

Neji contempla perplejo el panorama desde su asiento, frunciendo el ceño. Siempre ha "odiado" a aquel par y esta vez no es excepción. La gimnasta se sienta a su lado, mirándole cálidamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás más serio que de costumbre - dice, ofreciéndole un poco de su refresco de cola. Niega con la cabeza, mientras ella le mira inquisitivamente. Sin embargo Tenten se encoge de hombros y se marcha con Lee y Gai, conversando animadamente de la competición. El Hyuga les sigue, unos pasos por detrás.

De repente un agudo pitido alarma al grupo. Neji saca bruscamente su teléfono móvil, con una mueca de desagrado al comprobar quién llama.

- ¿Otra vez? Dile que cómo Hiashi se entere de con quién se junta no va a ver el sol en todo lo que queda de año. Estoy harto de que sea tan cariñosa con todo niñato que se encuentre a su paso. Adiós. Ya hablaré con ella - concluye mientras cierra de un golpe el teléfono y bufa enfadado.

Todos le miran con los ojos como platos y la boca casi abierta por su reacción.

- ¿Qué estáis mirando? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Seguid andando - inquiere con un tono de voz de lo más amenazador. No obstante obedecen, ya que no les apetece demasiado saber cómo es Neji enfadado de verdad.

Diez minutos después vuelven a murmurar por lo bajo. Les inquieta demasiado saber el porqué del comportamiento de su amigo. De repente en el rostro de Tenten se dibuja una expresión pícara, y rápidamente acerca su boca al oído de Lee. Empieza a susurrar, haciendo que en la cara del muchacho aparezca un gesto de sorpresa. Por fin logra entender absolutamente todo.

Entonces los dos empiezan a reír por lo bajo, mirando a Neji de reojo, e intentando romper la tensión acumulada en el ambiente. Esas risitas aumentan de intensidad, hasta convertirse en contagiosas y alegres carcajadas contenidas de mala manera. Ya se sabe: Cuando quieres contener las ganas de reír con más fuerza lo haces.

- ¿Qué os pasa? - espeta incómodo, sin entender demasiado lo que ocurre.

- Neji... - inquiere Lee agarrándole de las manos-... ¡Eres un buen primo! ¡Qué bonito es el amor fraternal! - chilla con más emoción, aguantándose las lágrimas.

Tenten mira con ternura al chico de ojos claros, mientras le coge cariñosamente por los hombros.

- No debes preocuparte por Hinata. Es una buena chica - concluye con una amplia sonrisa. Él aparta la mirada, molesto y con gesto arrogante. Sin embargo ella mira cómplice a sus amigos. Todos saben muy bien que aunque él niegue el hecho de que su prima le sea importante en realidad no es así. Es más, se atreverían a decir que la adora. Aunque diga lo contrario...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Qué mierda de mañana... Es ya mediodía. Y como no tengo costumbre de dormir hasta tarde, llevo dos horas y media aburrido. Miro distraído como Akamaru hace el tonto con una de mis zapatillas, y acto seguido dirijo la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. Empiezo a estar hasta los cojones de estar tumbado en la cama. Desesperado, enciendo la minicadena como último recurso, con un CD de canciones de distintos grupos dentro._

_...This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it...?_

_Justo tenía que ser esta canción...cada vez que la escucho, pienso en Hinata. Y cada vez que hago esto me preocupo aún más por ella. Últimamente la veo cada vez más retraída, más callada y más triste. Aunque me jure y perjure que no pasa nada en absoluto. "No te preocupes por mí, Kiba, por favor". Sólo le falta decir que "no vale la pena"._

_Me suena el móvil, parece ser que tengo un mensaje nuevo. Naruto. Va, que le den. Estoy aburrido, pero no tengo ganas de aguantarle. No estoy tan desesperado, al menos por ahora._

_Tengo ganas de hablar con Hinata para hacer que me lo cuente de una vez...qué coño, ¿para qué cojones tengo el móvil? Rápidamente, me incorporo y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras marco el número de su casa. Akamaru se me queda mirando raro._

_- ¿Diga?- vaya, Hanabi. Hace un montón que no tengo el placer de aguantarla._

_- Enana, soy Kiba. Dile a Hina que se ponga - contesto mientras empujo a Akamaru con el pie._

_- ¡Hola, chico-perro! ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? ¿No sabes que a mi hermana le gusta otro? - ya tenía que decirlo. Siempre igual._

_- Peque, déjalo ya. Cuando crezcas mínimo diez centímetros, me hablas, canija. _

_La hermana de mi mejor amiga comienza a gritarme, y yo la escucho con el auricular separado de la oreja. Cuando vuelve a estar en relativo silencio, me lo coloco de nuevo._

_- ¿Kiba? ¿Qué pasa? - Hinata. Ahora, gracias a Dios, sí que es ella._

_- A mí, nada. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?_

_- No..._

_- ¿Me acompañas a sacar a Akamaru? - el aludido se levanta de golpe al oír su nombre. El muy cabrón sabe asociar las palabras "sacar" y "Akamaru"._

_- Va-vale... ¿seguro que no pasa nada? - ya está preocupándose otra vez. La verdad, a veces pienso que incluso olvida que ella también existe._

_- Repito, a mí no. Te veo en el parque, ¿va?_

_Media hora más tarde, estoy esperándola en la parada de bus de enfrente del parque. De "nuestro parque". El lugar donde quedábamos ella, Shino, Akamaru y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Aunque ahora sólo vayamos los tres... hace un montón que no veo al que en teoría es mi mejor amigo._

_- ¡Kiba! - Hinata sale del bus a toda prisa, y se acerca hacia mí. Lleva, para variar, una falda larga de color oscuro con sus queridas botas y una chaqueta vaquera._

_- Buenas... - Akamaru le pone las patas sobre los hombros y le limpia la cara a lametazos, y yo me limito a acariciarle con brevedad la cabeza. Ella nos sonríe, dulce y algo avergonzada, y le devuelve el abrazo al idiota de mi chucho-. Vamos, capullo, deja de aprovecharte de Hinata._

_Mi perro ladra, burlón, y mi amiga nos mira, mientras ríe divertida. Akamaru la adora desde siempre, y también desde siempre, cada vez que la ve, se tira encima de ella. Menos mal, que últimamente se limita a apoyarse en sus hombros. O si no, seguro que le rompe algo. Después de todo, como dice Naruto, "mi chucho parece un dinosaurio". Y Hinata es bastante pequeña._

_Caminamos hacia el parque charlando sobre nada en particular, y al llegar al lugar donde nos solemos sentar -un banco que entre Shino y yo colocamos entre los árboles, después de cargarnos sus sujeciones, en un pequeño acto de vandalismo callejero-, dejo suelto a mi perro y nosotros tomamos asiento._

_Después de unos momentos de silencio, pensando en cómo hacer que Hinata hable y me cuente lo que le pasa, ella toma la palabra._

_- Kiba...no es normal q-que estés tan callado. Por favor, dime qué te pasa de verdad._

_- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! . ¡¿Por qué razón tendría que estar mal?! - ella me mira sorprendida, y en cierto modo, algo asustada. Mierda. He sido demasiado bruto-. La verdadera pregunta, Hinata, es si tú estás "bien de verdad". Y por una vez, no me mientas. Si te pregunto, por algo será... No hace falta que intentes no preocuparme. Ya me preocupo yo solo por ti, y que intentes que no lo haga, solo provoca que me mosquee más. Puedes contármelo todo, deberías saberlo. Pero por lo que veo ya no confías ni una pizca en mí._

_- P-pero...si yo estoy bien de verdad..._

_- Seguro - murmuro irónicamente -. Si tan bien estás, ¿por qué pareces a punto de llorar?_

_La pillé. Hinata se lleva las manos a los ojos, para descubrir que tengo razón. Los tiene llenos de lágrimas contenidas a duras penas. Mi amiga gira la cabeza con rapidez, intentando que no vea como se le comienzan a mojar las mejillas. Es tan... inocente. Tan inocente y dulce._

_Sé perfectamente que no le gusta que la toquen, que la hace sentir incómoda. Pero me parece que lo que más necesita en estos momentos es un abrazo. Espero que así deje de llorar... Definitivamente me he pasado._

_Rápidamente, para que no pueda apartarme, le paso un brazo por los hombros y la aprieto con fuerza contra mí. Ella se pone rígida, y pone las manos sobre mi pecho, en un acto reflejo. Pero no, esta vez no. Esta vez va a llorar todo lo que quiera y necesite, va a dejar que la abrace y la ayude a calmarse, y luego me lo va a contar todo._

_De pronto, me agarra de la sudadera y empieza a llorar más fuerte. Cada vez más. Eso me ha pillado por sorpresa._

_¿Qué hago ahora? Supongo que tendría que esperar a que se le pasase un poco, y si no consolarla. Pero tantas lágrimas me agobian. La verdad es que no sé como actuar en este tipo de casos. Me estoy empezando a asustar._

_- Ejem... Hinata... ¿e-estás bien? - la pobre asiente, entre hipidos. Cada vez me siento peor._

_- Sí, tranquilo...no te sientas culpable... no me has hecho llorar -. Hinata levanta la cabeza y me mira con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Definitivamente, Naruto es tonto. Sakura por aquí, Sakura por allá... Hinata es mil veces más guapa y dulce._

_- A-ah...bu-bueno... - me parece que me estoy poniendo rojo. Sin poder evitarlo ni disimularlo. ¿Pero por qué? Después de todo sólo es mi mejor amiga -. ¿Me cuentas ya lo que t-te pasaba? Por favor._

_Demasiado cerca... sí, debe de ser eso. Está demasiado cerca._

_Hinata asiente, y se separa algo de mí. Se agarra de las manos, y cierra los ojos un momento, intentado encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y mientras, yo trato por todos los medios de tranquilizarme. Al poco rato, ella alza la cabeza y me mira con sus extrañísimos ojos plateados. Acto seguido, abre la boca, vacilante, y comienza a hablar._

_A la vez que pongo toda mi atención en ella -aún con la cara ligeramente colorada-, no puedo evitar pensar dónde están las que se supone que son sus amigas. O su familia. En fin, al menos sabe que yo sigo estando aquí._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hey, hey, you, you,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way,_

_No, it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Las notas de la famosa canción resuenan en la habitación de la adolescente, toda peluches y con las paredes forradas de pósters y fotos. Ino mira distraída por la ventana, siguiendo la melodía con ligeros movimientos de su barbilla, mientras que Sakura intenta pintarle correctamente las uñas de las manos de un encendido color rojo. Finalmente, bufa, harta, y levanta la vista de su complicada tarea.

- Ino, deja de moverte, por favor. Me voy a acabar saliendo otra vez- dirigiendo una mirada desdeñosa a la flamante minicadena que preside la estantería, se vuelve hacia su amiga -. Voy a cambiar de canción... me pone nerviosa la tonta esta.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? - Ino se levanta precipitadamente y se coloca delante del aparato -. Y además, un respeto a Avril Lavigne... Yo no me meto con tu querida Lily Allen o tus geniales La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Al escuchar el retintín y el tono déspota de su amiga, Sakura abre la boca, algo molesta, pero decide callarse. No tiene ganas de discutir. Sabe que a la mínima que intente llevarle la contraria a Ino, estallará y se pondrá como una fiera. Y eso a la chica de extraños cabellos rosados -producto de un tinte pelirrojo fallido, cómo no, idea de la egocéntrica rubia-, no le gusta en absoluto. Así que opta por cerrar la boca y apretar los labios. Aguantando con el ceño fruncido el resto de la canción, prosigue con la manicura de Ino, que por fin se está quieta, meditabunda.

De pronto, el timbre del móvil de Sakura resuena con fuerza.

Volviendo a dejar el bote de esmalte en el suelo, la adolescente se levanta y saca el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo, bajo a la atenta mirada de Ino. Es un mensaje. La rubia contempla como la cara de Sakura va pasando poco a poco del rosa claro al granate oscuro para acabar en un blanco folio que despierta instantáneamente su curiosidad. Veloz como el rayo, Ino se levanta del cojín donde estaba sentada y le arrebata el teléfono.

- ¡Eh, Ino! ¡Devuélvemelo! - Sakura se abalanza sobre su amiga, mas ésta la ignora. Conforme va leyendo el mensaje su rostro comienza a adoptar una expresión tormentosa que la otra adolescente conoce bien. En el pasado, la hacía temblar de miedo... ahora, sólo consigue que cierto malestar nazca en su estómago.

- Podrías haberme dicho que estabas saliendo con Sasuke, ¿no? - Sakura abre los ojos, sorprendida, y le retira el aparato a la rubia. "Hoy a ls 5 n mi csa", reza el texto escrito en la pantalla del móvil. La muchacha de ojos verdes mira a los azul claro de Ino, acerados y fríos, y siente como el agua comienza a afluir en sus lacrimales -. No me puedo creer que estéis juntos... después de lo que me dijo, después de todo lo que YO he hecho por ti... no pensaba que fueras tan zorra, Sakura -. La aludida mira alucinada como la que considera su mejor amiga la contempla con todo el desprecio del mundo, mientras que las ganas de llorar crecen más y más en su pecho, junto con un sordo núcleo de furia que no sabe muy bien de dónde sale.

De pronto, para el desconcierto de Sakura, la otra chica se sienta en la cama, con el rostro duro y helado como un témpano de hielo. Señalando el bote de pintura y el suelo que hay delante de ella, Ino se dirige a la que en teoría es su mejor amiga.

- Termina con lo que estabas haciendo, y lárgate de aquí - le ordena. Sakura se la queda mirando, sintiendo como la congoja va dando paso poco a poco a una rabia incontrolable. Con el rostro tenso, se mete el móvil en el bolsillo, y comienza a recoger sus cosas. La adolescente rubia la sigue en todos sus movimientos, asombrada. Destemplada, le espeta en voz de grito -. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! . ¡Haz lo que te he dicho!

Sakura la contempla, tranquila en apariencia, pero con un enceguecedor destello de rabia en sus normalmente dulces ojos verdes.

- Me voy. Búscate a otra lameculos para que te aguante - Ino abre la boca, sin palabras. Acto seguido, al darse cuenta de que su amiga tiene intención de dejarla sola, se fuerza a contestar.

- ¿Qué? . ¿Qué coño quieres decir? - dejando de lado su máscara de frialdad y delicadeza, la rubia se levanta también. Sigue a Sakura, mas ésta la ignora olímpicamente -. Joder, ¡no me ignores! . ¡Contéstame!

De pie en el centro de la habitación, intenta comprender lo que está sucediendo, mientras la chica de cabellos rosados la mira, estoica y furiosa.

- ¿E-es por lo de antes? - Sakura mantiene mortalmente serio su rostro. Ino cierra los ojos con fuerza y continúa -. Me refiero a lo de la música.

- ¿De verdad crees que yo me voy a enfadar por eso? - con una mueca irónica, mira hacia el suelo -. Estoy acostumbrada a los desaires de ese tipo. Después de todo, estoy en el mismo grupo que Sasuke y el idiota de Sai.

Ino parpadea. Quizá se haya precipitado con lo de dar por hecho que Sakura estaba saliendo con él... pero... la chica que conoce no se habría enfadado por eso. ¿O sí?

- Oh... entonces, ¿te has enfadado por lo de Sasuke? - la rubia prosigue, dubitativa. Su amiga la mira fijamente. Sus ojos verdes se van llenando lentamente de lágrimas, mientras que sus mejillas toman el rojo encendido que un observador avispado reconocería como un símbolo de peligro. Sakura está furiosa.

- No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo - Ino la mira, asombrada -. En serio. ¿¡Qué pasa?! . ¿¡Es que tu mundo sólo gira en torno a los tíos y la ropa!? - Sakura abre la puerta de la habitación, frente a los ojos desconcertados y cada vez más húmedos de su amiga -. Tú no eres quién yo conocía. ¿En qué lugar se quedó Ino, en qué parte del camino? . ¿Cuando pasamos al instituto? . ¿Cuando, estando tú en primero, te empezaron a pedir salir hasta los de 4º?

Sakura está llorando. No sabe si de rabia o de pena. E Ino se siente incapaz de reaccionar.

Dando un portazo, sale de la habitación. Se queda durante un eterno instante mirando fijamente la puerta de su cuarto, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de decir Sakura, atónita. Escucha, como si estuviera en otro mundo, el estruendo que produce la entrada de su casa al cerrarse de golpe, y el verdadero significado de las palabras de su amiga le penetra de golpe en el cerebro. Lentamente, baja los ojos, sintiendo como se van llenando con parsimonia de lágrimas. Se siente incapaz de arreglar lo que ha hecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Apago la televisión y suspiro profundamente. Aún no se ha hecho de noche pero tengo un sueño horrible. Hago un esfuerzo por no quedarme frito, mirando al viejo reloj que cuelga peligrosamente de la pared más cercana. Las ocho y dieciséis._

_Dieciséis... Eso me recuerda a algo. Me levanto con pesadez del sofá y con los ojos aún cerrados agarro mi teléfono móvil. Como esperaba: tengo un mensaje de Sakura. Lo abro, emocionado. "Feliz cumpleaños". Mis labios se curvan, haciendo que en el rostro se me dibuje una sonrisa involuntaria. Desde que tengo uso de razón ella ha sido de las pocas que me felicitan todos los años. Pero también es una de las pocas personas que lo saben. No me agrada demasiado que todo el mundo se alegre por ser un año más viejo. Hacerse viejo es una mierda._

_Me asomo por la ventana, paquete de cigarrillos en mano. Saco uno de la caja y lo enciendo. No suelo fumar con mucha frecuencia, es más, solo lo hago cuando estoy realmente estresado. Y ahora es uno de esos momentos._

_Dieciséis años... Lo mire por donde lo mire no tiene ninguna ventaja. Me apoyo en la metálica barandilla que impide que me caiga y observo cómo el viento se lleva definitivamente a las pocas nubes que quedan en el cielo. Suelto una bocanada de humo, que rápidamente se mezcla con la fresca brisa otoñal._

_El ruido del timbre sonando estrepitosamente me saca con brusquedad de mi relax. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? Paso por el salón y corro hasta el recibidor para averiguarlo. Abro de un tirón la puerta. _

_- ¿Iruka? - pregunto sorprendido. Siendo sincero es a quien menos me esperaba encontrar allí._

_- ¿Conoces a otro? - añade con una mueca divertida, mientras me tiende una de sus curtidas manos para darme un apretón. _

_- ¿Pero no estabas en la India? Es tan... - busco una palabra que pueda describir su aparición -... inesperado verte aquí de repente._

_- Bueno, no se cumplen años todos los días, ¿verdad? Además, aunque sé que no te gusta que celebremos esta fecha me sabía mal no comprarte nada... - murmura alegre, acercándome una pequeña bolsa. _

_Saco de ella una caja oscura, no muy grande. Le doy un par de vueltas, intentando adivinar que hay dentro. Por fin logro abrirla, y para mi sorpresa contiene lo que ahora más me apetece ver. Una muñequera. Pero no una muñequera normal y corriente. Ni mucho menos. De cuero oscuro, repleta de pinchos. _

_Por segunda vez en poco tiempo vuelvo a sonreír ampliamente. No sé como lo hace, pero Iruka siempre consigue acertar con estas cosas. _

_- ¡Gracias! - exclamo a la vez que me la pruebo. Es como si estuviese hecha para mí - No deberías preocuparte tanto con estas cosas, te debes haber gastado una pasta en ella; parece cuero del bueno._

_- No pienses ahora en el dinero... Veamos ¿cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Más maduro? - bromea y con un gesto le invito a pasar. _

_Acepta encantado mi proposición, y mirando curioso todos los rincones del piso se tira en el sofá._

_- La verdad es que esto no ha cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que vine. Y tú tampoco. Sigues igual de canijo - ríe y me da un golpecito en la nuca. ¡Cómo odio que se meta con mi estatura!_

_- ¡No soy tan pequeño! Medir uno setenta es algo totalmente dentro de la media - replico fastidiado. Él simplemente se levanta y se pone a mi lado. Debo reconocer que me saca una cabeza._

_- Naruto, que trabaje en una guardería no quiere decir que sea idiota. A ver, diría que te saco más o menos, diez centímetros… Y si yo mido metro setenta y cinco tú… ¿Uno sesenta y cinco?_

_- Sesenta y seis… - contesto un poco avergonzado. ¿Por qué cojones nunca puedo mentirle?_

_Él se vuelve a sentar y de repente frunce el ceño, sin razón aparente._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - inquiero intrigado, dando una calada más a mi cigarrillo. Iruka me lo quita de las manos y lo tira por la ventana con rapidez -. Pero…_

_- ¡Aún eres un niño! . ¿Qué haces fumando tan pronto! - interrumpe notablemente exaltado. La verdad es que nunca ha sido una de esas personas que se mosquean con facilidad. Pero yo tampoco puedo cabrearme con él. Es algo que aunque intente hacer me resulta imposible._

_- Sólo era uno. No me iba a pasar nada - musito en voz baja. Me levanto y busco un cenicero. No quiero discutir. Después de todo lo único que ha hecho ha sido preocuparse por mí…_

_Vuelvo a tomar asiento a su lado y pasamos largo rato en silencio, intentando pensar un tema con el que "romper el hielo"._

_- ¿Cómo van tus estudios? - tantea con cuidado. Sabe de sobra que ese tema es bastante espinoso._

_- Hombre… Nada del otro mundo - respondo entre risas. _

_- Se te siguen resistiendo las matemáticas, ¿verdad?_

_Exacto. Iruka siempre da en el clavo. Hay veces en las que creo que establece una especie de telepatía conmigo. Eso no me hace ni puñetera gracia. Está bien tener a una persona que te entienda, pero puedo asegurar que no poder ocultar nada es una verdadera mierda._

_- Sí. Aunque Sakura me ayude sigo cateando - susurro en voz baja, dando a entender que no quiero seguir hablando del tema. Él se lleva una mano a la frente y suspira. Ese gesto suyo siempre tiene el mismo significado: "No tienes remedio". _

_Lo único que hago ahora, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es sonreír. Puede que Iruka siempre sepa cuando obro mal, pero también tengo mis trucos para que su enfado se pase._

_De repente mis tripas rugen, indicando que me muero de hambre. No como desde hace seis horas y si me sirvieran un caballo aseguro que no duraría más de cinco minutos en mi plato. _

_- ¿Hambre? _

_- Bastante - admito con un poco de timidez. Malditos instintos, siempre me dejan en vergüenza._

_- La verdad es que a mí también me apetece comer algo. ¿Ramen? - propone sonriente. Vale que a veces odie la telepatía, pero joder, tiene sus ventajas._

_- ¡¡Vale!! Pero en Ichiraku, ¿verdad? - pregunto en tono pícaro. Sabe más que de sobra que mi ramen preferido es el que hacen allí. Que no me engañen con fideos de tres al cuarto. Además ir allí es nuestra pequeña -y única- tradición. Y las tradiciones deben ser respetadas; mucho más si incluyen comida de por medio._

_- Estás hecho un caprichoso. Y también un aprovechado - comenta divertido. Alzo la vista y le doy una palmada en el espalda._

_- Puedo aprovecharme, es mi cumpleaños - concluyo y acto seguido salimos del piso, dispuestos a ir a mi lugar preferido. Creo que si mi estado de ánimo se pudiese describir con un color ese sería sin dudarlo el naranja. Estoy contento, muy contento. Tengo que decir que soy simple de cojones; me alegro por tres tonterías. Pero la verdad es que como suelen decir esas tres tonterías son las que nos hacen felices. _

_Caminamos charlando animadamente, y avanzamos a la vez que me cuenta todos los detalles de sus seis meses de viaje en la India. Yo no pierdo detalle de todas sus explicaciones, porque cada cosa que cuenta, por más insignificante que parezca me resulta genial y divertida. Según lo que dice aquel sitio tiene que ser tan distinto de esto que me resulta casi imposible imaginármelo._

_Tras una pequeña caminata llegamos al pequeño restaurante. Hace tanto tiempo que no voy que casi llego a olvidar el camino. Lo cierto es que hecho de menos esos almuerzos tan divertidos, y sobretodo si son con él. Supongo que es la costumbre._

_- Ve sacando la cartera, ¡te voy a arruinar! - exclamo entrando con una zancada en el local. Ichiraku no cambia aunque pase más de un año desde mi última visita._

_- Cuidado no vayas a reventar - contesta con un bostezo. Debe estar cansado tras pasar tanto tiempo en un avión._

_Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, esa que está cerca de la ventana, en un rincón. Mi favorita. Cojo la carta, y aunque me la sepa de memoria le echo un vistazo rápido. Es una chorrada, porque sé que incluso si me sirvieran la cabeza de Sasuke en bandeja elegiría antes un rico plato de ramen, pero me hace ilusión.Llamo a la camarera, una chica japonesa que si no me equivoco es la hija del dueño. Su cara se vuelve alegre al vernos._

_- ¡Naruto-kun! . ¡Iruka-san! . ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verles; se les echaba de menos!_

_- ¡Y nosotros a ti, Ayame! - exclamo sonriente. Me cae genial, y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es recíproco. _

_- ¿Cuántos tazones de ramen entonces? - pregunta a sabiendas de lo que estoy dispuesto a pedir. _

_- Do… - intenta decir Iruka, pero rápidamente es interrumpido por mí. Ni loco me como sólo uno._

_- Tres boles para mí y uno para "la señorita" - añado mirándole con gesto pícaro. Puede que se quede "pelado" por una semana, pero no me voy a marchar hasta que mi barriga esté a punto de reventar. Él me da un codazo, que yo ignoro -. Recuerda que estoy en edad de crecimiento._

_- Sí, vamos. Ni que por dos platos más fueras a crecer los diez centímetros que te faltan - susurra mientras rebusca en su monedero, fastidiado. Es simpático, pero también bastante tacaño._

_- ¿Y si pido otro más? O no, mejor me comeré cinco. ¿O quizá seis? . ¿Tu cartera lo soportaría? - replico, mirándole de reojo con los mofletes hinchados. Debería saber que mi estatura es el tema tabú por excelencia. Creo que tendría que tatuarme en la frente "no menciones nunca mi altura en público" para que no hiciera esa clase de comentarios. Pero bueno, se lo perdono porque nadie es perfecto._

_Tras unos minutos de espera el embriagador olor de los fideos se instala en mi nariz, dejándome tremendamente complacido. Si voy al cielo algún día quiero que sea ésta la fragancia que se respire por allí. Me froto las manos y cojo los palillos con energía._

_- ¡Itadakisasu! - grito cuando me dispongo a probar el suculento manjar que se me ofrece. Sin embargo Ayame suelta una pequeña carcajada, que hace que se formen dos bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas._

_- Se dice "itadakimasu" - me corrige con amabilidad. No hay duda, ella también es una tía genial._

_- Si alguien me llevara más a menudo por aquí no se me olvidaría, ¿no crees, Iruka? - pregunto observándole con una mirada divertida. Me encanta chincharle. Ayame se marcha rápidamente, llevándose la carta. _

_Me llevo los primeros fideos a la boca, no sin antes fijarme en cómo dos tíos de pintas muy extrañas se sientan en la mesa de al lado. Uno lleva el pelo rojo y el otro parece un muerto. Espera. Bien, rebobinemos. Uno de ellos es el primo perdido de un mapache, Gaara creo. Y el otro… El otro es Sasuke. No hay duda, son inconfundibles. Nadie con dos dedos de frente tendría cojones para salir así a la calle._

_- Está muy rico, ¿verdad? - oigo el sonido de la voz de Iruka como amortiguado –. Oye... ¿estás bien? - supongo que mi cara en ese instante está suficientemente rara como para preguntar. De mi boca resbalan los fideos que no me he conseguido tragar y se caen al plato._

_No puede ser. No, es imposible. Esos dos no son ellos. Bueno, a lo mejor… A ver, ¿¡qué coño hice yo en mi vida anterior para tener tan mala suerte ahora!? . ¿Acaso fui un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo? Ni hablar, eso no es suficientemente grave como para sufrir esta tortura china. ¿Por qué siempre que lo paso bien tiene que meterse él de por medio? Quizá me esté persiguiendo, como en esas pelis yankis en las que un obseso se encapricha de una mujer atractiva y la acosa hasta que ella se vuelve loca. Sólo con la diferencia de que yo no soy una chica guapa ni él un asesino… O eso creo._

_Instintivamente me meto bajo la mesa. Creo que aún no me han visto. Sé que es un solución cobarde, pero la prefiero antes de que tener que ser cortés debido a que Iruka está conmigo. Espero que la "técnica del avestruz" me funcione por una vez. Alá, Buda, Jesús, que alguno me ayude. Por favor._

_Observo cómo unos pies se acercan a mí. Puedo distinguir las zapatillas de Sasuke. Por lo visto mis rezos no sirven de nada. El cielo no está de mi parte. Malditos, ¿por qué tienen que llevar la cuenta de todos mis pecados?_

_- ¿Puedes pasarme la sal? - pregunta en tono serio. Iruka, por lo que más quieras, tú tampoco._

_- Sí, claro - dice mientras le cede el salero._

_¡No! . ¡¿Por qué?! Definitivamente estoy solo en este mundo… Y para colmo, Sasuke sigue ahí, aliñando su ensalada libre de grasas. ¿Qué pasa, que se piensa quedar ahí todo el día?_

_Asomo la cabeza ligeramente y me doy cuenta de que ese gilipollas sabe que he estado escondido todo el tiempo. En su rostro se dibuja una de esas sonrisas prepotentes que tanto odio. Está planeando algo, se le nota. Y tiene pinta de que no me va a gustar nada de nada._

_De repente noto cómo su pie se acerca más y más a una de mis manos. Ese cabrón me está pisando. Yo aprieto los dientes, aguantando un grito. Él sigue sonriendo con sorna._

_- Ah, perdona. No te había visto - ironiza. Habla así porque Iruka está delante. Maldito falso -. Pero estar debajo de la mesa es incómodo… ¿Qué hacías ahí? - mi cara se pone roja de rabia. Ya todo me da igual; me la sopla que Iruka esté conmigo._

_- ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! - grito a la vez que intento levantarme rápido. Pero por lo visto mi cabeza está de más, ya que me golpeo en la frente con el borde de la mesa y vuelvo a caer al suelo. Todo el mundo empieza a reírse, unos más disimuladamente y otros a carcajadas, sin cortarse ni un pelo. Todos excepto el tal Gaara, que sigue tan inexpresivo como siempre. Nunca antes me he sentido tan… ridículo, y eso que soy el chico que más humillaciones ha podido vivir en dieciséis años de vida._

_Miro a Sasuke desde abajo, y alza las cejas, victorioso. Sí, detestable cabrón, has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora soy el hazmerreír del local. Seguramente algunos me tengan lástima, sientan esa odiosa y falsa compasión que suelo recibir. Otros ni tan siquiera me mirarán, como siempre hacen. Y tú, con tus puñeteros aires de superioridad te sentirás importante. Dime, ¿tanto te importa no perder? Pues ya tienes lo que quieres. Eres el vencedor._

_- ¡¿Estás contento, jodido niñato?! - inquiero fuera de mí. Ya no sé ni lo que digo; sólo sé que estoy cabreado. Muy cabreado -. ¿Qué más quieres? . ¿Quieres que te bese los pies, que limpie con la lengua el suelo que pisas, que me vista de bufón y haga el ridículo aún más ante este montón de gente? - miro a mi derecha, y contemplo durante escasos instantes la cara de decepción de Iruka, que me toca el hombro, con gesto triste. Le estoy decepcionando, y todo por SU culpa. _

_- Cálmate, Naruto - susurra, pero no le hago caso. Es más, una respuesta totalmente inapropiada se escapa de mis labios._

_- ¡Déjame de una puta vez en paz! . ¡No me entiendes, joder! - grito en tono amenazador. Él agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, y deja un poco de dinero en la mesa._

_- Cuando te calmes volveremos a vernos. Ahí está la cuenta. Adiós - se despide indignado, y tras tensos instantes de silencio me doy cuenta de que he pagado con él toda mi rabia. _

_- ¡Espera, Iruka! . ¡Espera! - no responde. Es demasiado tarde. Me vuelvo hacia Sasuke, casi enseñando los dientes - ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? . ¡¿Lo ves?! - empiezo a levantarme, andando en su dirección y le agarro con fuerza por la camiseta. Creo que le levanto dos palmos del suelo - no pesa casi nada -, pero en su cara sigue pintada ese puto gesto arrogante._

_- Sí. No estoy ciego - responde sin que le tiemble la voz ni un poco. De repente una de mis manos se intenta precipitar contra su cara, pero es parada por Gaara, de nuevo; como aquella vez. Sin embargo no me ataca. Simplemente deja sobre mi palma un par de monedas. Yo, algo más calmado, arrugo la nariz, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. ¿Para qué me da dinero si estoy intentando pegar a su amigo? Él me mira intensamente con esos ojos esmeraldas que tanta impresión me causan y procede a hablar._

_- Te faltaba dinero. Eso - señala los tazones de ramen - ha subido de precio. Cógelo - me aprieta la mano, haciendo que cierre el puño. Es cierto, no hay dinero suficiente como para pagar los tres tazones. Si no fuera por ese tío tan extraño ahora estaría comiéndome la cabeza por no poder pagarlo todo. Una de dos, o Gaara no es tan malo o es que es un tío muy pero que muy raro. La segunda me convence más._

_Dejo los euros en la mesa, y me marcho. Cuando salgo a la calle un noto cómo un impresionante frío me recorre la nuca, provocándome un estornudo. Ando en dirección a casa, pero veo a través de una de las ventanas de Ichiraku que Sasuke me está hablando. No le puedo oír ya que el cristal se traga el sonido, pero en sus labios leo "Feliz Cumpleaños". Acto seguido se toma un poco de ramen, seguramente el que me dejé sin haberlo tocado siquiera. _

_Tú ganas, maldito prepotente, pero mi revancha está por llegar. Nadie toca __**mi**__ ramen._

_

* * *

_

_Canciones:_

_Friend of Mine, Alright Still, Lily Allen_

_Girlfriend, The Best Damn Thing, Avril Lavigne._

_Never too Late, One X, Three Days Grace_


End file.
